


Heaven In Hiding

by PrincessZen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Little Space, Masturbation, Pagan YouTuber, Slow Burn, Smut, youtuber oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessZen/pseuds/PrincessZen
Summary: Shane finds out about a small British YouTuber, Azalea Blooms. When he finds out she's making a trip to LA, he wants to meet her and do a video about her. She finally feels like she's found a home.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Original Character(s), Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that I had that I had to get out of my head, so here it is! 
> 
> I guess this can be read as a (y/n) fic, but I just found it easier to make a character for a story this long. 
> 
> Not my best work, but I'm enjoying writing it, since I've had nothing else to do during isolation, and wanted to share :)

“Oh, guys, I was going to show you,” Ryland dusted the flour off of his hands onto his apron and picked up his phone, “someone on Twitter sent me this squad art from this girl on Youtube...” He trailed off as he scrolled through his phone, ignoring Shane's questions of _'what the fuck are you talking about?'._ “It's honestly crazy good.”

He gave his phone to Shane as Andrew panned the camera over to Cheeto sitting on the counter, giving a giggle as the cat watched Ryland eagerly. “Oh my fucking god, oh my god!” Shane's sudden outburst made Cheeto scramble off the counter and Ryland scolded him. “This is insane!” Shane ignored his fiancé and turned to look at Andrew.

“Wait, what's happening?” Shane thrust the phone towards the redhead and he tried to get the camera to focus on the picture. “Oh wow, what the-” He laughed, not knowing what to say, “That's crazy.”

Ryland had taken to returning to his cake mixture, but still spoke up, “Can we like, send her something? Some merch or-?”

“Gucci slides?” Andrew laughed.

Shane let out a chuckle, “I am Ellen.” He went back to scrolling through the pictures. “But seriously, yes, we have to.”

Ryland cleared his throat as Andrew turned the camera back to focus on the counter in front of him. “I had a quick look at her Insta and she already has an Andrew hoodie.”

“Oooo, cute,” Shane smirked as he showed the phone to the cameraman. Shane continued clicking through photos and posts on her Instagram, “Wait, she's a YouTuber?”

“Yeah,” Ryland answered while reading the box of his cake mix, “she livestreams when she does her drawings.”

Shane sat down on a stool and started one of her videos. “OH MY GOD,” he dropped his phone and stared into the camera when Andrew panned across, “she's a witch.”

Andrew giggled and Ryland told him, “Oh my god, please ignore him, I'm trying to get a brand deal here.” He posed holding the box and a wooden spoon.

“Right, sorry,” Andrew resumed his focus on the video.

Once the mixture was in the tin and in the oven, Ryland set a timer before calling Shane over. “So are you going to tell us about your new obsession?”

“Oh yes, okay so she is actually really cool and sweet, and she's British so,” He turned to the camera and wiggled his eyebrows.

“What the-” Andrew giggled, “so does she have an accent?”

“Yes, she sounds like she stepped out of Woghorts or whatever the fuck it is,” Shane shrugged.

Ryland took a sip of his wine and asked, “So what is she about, what videos, what's her aesthetic?”

“She does a bunch of stuff,” Shane pulled out his phone and scrolled through her uploads as Andrew filmed, “a lot of reaction videos, some cooking, art obviously, but also,” he placed his phone on the counter and said, “she's a witch.”

Andrew zoomed the camera out and turned to Ryland. “What does that even mean, like she does magic?”

The camera went back to Shane and Andrew murmured his own question, “Yeah, what is that all about?”

“I don't know,” he confesses with a laugh, “but I watched a bit of one of her videos about it and she talks about worshipping nature and I dunno, but I think,” he held his hands up, “CALL ME CRAZY, but I think I wanna interview her about it,” Ryland let out a small gasp, “because it fascinates me.”

“Slide into her DM's then, sis.” Ryland winked and finished off his wine.

Shane squinted his eyes before saying, “Okay, first of all, she's so out of my league it's actually embarrassing.”

“Ooo, is she really that cute?”

“Uhhhh,” Shane picked up his phone again, found a picture, and turned the phone to Ryland, showing a photo with her shoulder length hair dyed dark blue in a black oversized hoodie, sticking her tongue out and throwing up a peace sign.

“Oh wow, I love her hair, she's so pretty!”

Shane laughed, “Okay, that means nothing coming from a bald gay man,” he turned his phone to the camera and asked over Ryland's insulted protests, “Andrew?”

“Um,” the cameraman struggled to focus the camera. “Yeah,” he said with a nervous shrug.

Shane huffed, “Okay, wow, don't get too enthusiastic.”

Andrew let out a hesitant laugh, “She's nice, I don't-I don't know what you want me to say.” His face grew hot.

“Shane, you're making him awkward and I still need him to film this last bit so please leave him alone.” Ryland rolled his eyes and picked up the oven gloves.

The cake was done and a few minutes later the three of them were sat at the counter where Andrew had set the camera up on a tripod. Ryland was raving about how good the cake was while Andrew and Shane teased that it was just box mix, it couldn't go that badly to begin with. “Okay, so how many subscribers does this girl have?” Ryland asked after wiping his mouth of icing.

“ _Azalea Blooms_ has just under 12,000 subscribers.” Shane answered after checking her channel.

“Ooo, we love a small time queen.” Ryland mouth popped, making Andrew burst into laughter. “I've had a few too many glasses of wine.”

Shane raised an eyebrow before turning back to the camera, “Anyway, I was going to send her a message, but oh my god I'm nervous, Andrewwww.” He finished with a whine.

“Wha-what do you want me to do?”

Ryland rolled his eyes and interrupted, “Just tell her that you loved her art, you wanna send her some stuff, and you wanna talk to her some more.”

Shane let out a dramatic sigh, “It's so hard being Ellen.”

“Jesus,” Andrew chuckled and stood up to turn off the camera.


	2. Chapter II

Shane and Andrew were filming in their editing office. “I'm nervous,” Shane chuckled as he opened up Skype on his laptop, before turning to talk to the camera, “Okay, so, I messaged Azalea, which I don't think is her real name, but I am gonna ask her. I asked her if she's okay with me filming this whole thing, and she said she's down for it so,” he scrolled through his contacts and found her, “here we go, I guess.” Andrew moved so he was out of the webcam frame and focussed his camera on the screen. Shane pressed 'call' and waited. 

Azalea answered after a few rings, and with a big grin and a wave said, “Hiiii guys!” 

Shane gasped and responded, “Oh my god, hi! This is so exciting!” He gestured for Andrew to come into frame, “This is Andrew.” 

The redhead smiled and waved from behind the camera, “Hey.” 

Azalea covered her mouth with her hands and exclaimed, “Oh my god, I can't believe it's actually you guys, I'm so nervous!” She laughed and fanned her red face with her hands. 

Shane chuckled as Andrew resumed his previous position, “Noooo, don't be nervous, it'll be great. You also have an amazing accent, so we're gonna love whatever you say.”

She laughed and responded, “Thank you, but I'm just such a big fan and, and I didn't even think you would see the drawing, let alone do all of,” she gestured wildly with her hands, “this.” 

“Yes, so first of all thank you so much for your artwork,” He turned to the camera, “if you guys haven't already seen it I'll have all the links below please check it out,” turning his attention back to the laptop, he carried on, “and yeah, I'm gonna send you some merch, because that was crazy, you're so fucking talented.” 

“Yeah, it was crazy good,” Andrew agreed. 

“Oh my gosh, stop it.” Azalea covered her face, blushing once more. 

Shane let out a loud laugh, “Your face is literally redder than Andrew's hair right now.” 

Andrew laughed through his nose, “Shane, leave her alone.” 

Shane gave her a moment to calm down and resumed the interview, “So, Azalea, that isn't your real name? Or is it?”

“No,” She replied, “Azalea Blooms was just my online personality, but I have revealed my real name since then, which is Jasey Herne.” 

“Do you like to be called your real name, or?”

“I honestly don't mind, you can call me Azalea, Lea, Jasey, Jase, Jay, honestly whatever.” 

“Okay, Jasey, soooo...” 

“Why am I so nervous?” Jasey asked herself, laughing. 

Shane smiled softly at her, “No, don't be, I'm excited. So, you call yourself witch?” 

She smiled back and nodded, “Yeah, I suppose I do.” She burst into a grin and expanded, “But it's not like I'm crazy and I think I'm going to Hogwarts to meet Harry Potter.” 

Shane let out a groan, “Oh god, please don't tell me you like Harry Potter?” 

Jasey giggled, “I'm British, it's just a part of our culture at this point.” 

“Oh no, Garrett is going to love you, I'm sorry in advance.” Andrew laughed before Shane continued, “So, what is it then? Do you do spells and rituals and stuff? I know you said it's about nature for you, but can you expand on that?” 

Jasey nodded and sat up straight, gaining some confidence now, “Yeah, so obviously I can't speak for everyone in this lifestyle because it's different for every single person, but I see it as that everything around us comes from nature, even everything man-made had to start somewhere, right?” She waited for Shane to nod in acknowledgement before she proceeded, “So I just see it like, because we are all so tied to nature and we take from it, we should be respectful and give back at the same time, we should learn to appreciate what it is and where things come from and kind of realise how powerful nature and her seasons are.” 

Shane took a moment, nodding absent-mindedly. “Wow, okay.” 

“But like I said, everyone is different, this is just how I experience it.” 

“So that's like...” Shane pursed his lips trying to think. 

Andrew piped up, “Pagan, right? Or is that different?” 

“Yeah, no, you're right,” Jasey replied, “I would describe myself as Pagan, it's just nature worshipping.” 

“What about the witch side of it then, how does that differ?” Shane asked. 

“A witch is someone who practices witchcraft, in the sense that they use the natural forces to achieve something. Now I don't believe in spells as in actual magic and love spells and whatnot. I believe in intention; I believe that if you put the energy out there and subconsciously you're making small changes, you'll achieve something.” 

The interview carried on for a bit longer, with Shane asking a few more questions, not only about witchcraft, but the rest of her content, too. “Wow, okay, so this has made me want to hang out with you even more.” Shane laughed, the call coming to a close. 

“Well, I do have something to say,” Jasey smiled, “I have actually got a trip to LA coming up next month!” 

“WHAT!” Shane exclaimed. 

“I've been planning it for a while,” she laughed at Shane's reaction. 

“Oh god, we have to meet up, we have to do a video, a whole fucking series, I want to show you everything,” he started rambling through his excitement. 

“This was going to be some time off for me, but I'm more than happy to do something for you, anything for you.” 

“I wouldn't give him that much freedom,” Andrew warned her, jokingly. 

Jasey grinned, and Shane replied, “No it's cool, we can even just do a vlog or something, for your channel or Ryland's, we'll work it out. It's up to you.” 

She went a bit quiet and fiddled with her sleeve, no longer looking at the camera. “Yeah, no, that sounds great. I just...” She trailed off, not entirely knowing what to say. 

“What is it, what's up?” Shane leaned forward on the chair, “Don't worry, we won't show this in the video, you can talk.” 

Jasey looked back up, a small smile on her lips. “I'm just nervous. YouTube was never a really big thing for me, it was never to get popular,” she paused, thinking how to articulate herself, “and doing a video with you, not that I don't want to meet you all, it would be a dream come true... I'm just nervous.” She concluded, before quickly adding, “But I'm still up for it, I will get over my anxiety, I promise.” 

“Awwww, Jasey,” Shane whined with a sad smile, “honestly this is all up to you, we will go as slow as you want to and we would never make you do anything you don't want to, okay?” 

She nodded in response, and broke out into a smile, “I really appreciate that, thank you so much, but can I also just say that it sounds like we're organising a hookup.” 

Her comment made both the boys burst into laughter and Andrew exclaim, “Oh my god, fuck.” 

“Well, on that note,” Shane grinned, “I will send you that merch, and I will DM you and we can set up something. Aaaand I guess I will see you in a month!” Jasey clapped her hand in excitement as Shane spoke to the camera once more, “Guys please go subscribe to her channel, follow her on everything, I will put all the links in the description! Jasey, thank you so much for talking to me, it's been amazing!” 

“Thank you so so much, Shane, honestly,” Jasey smiled as her eyes started getting watery, “I'm so happy right now.” 

“Awww, me too,” Shane grinned back, “I will talk to you soon, see you!” 

“Bye!” Jasey waved, “See you, Andrew!” 

Andrew came into frame to wave, before Shane pressed the hang up button. “Wow.” Shane turned to Andrew, who set the camera down, still recording. “She's like, too nice.” Shane laughed. “You know what I mean? Like, when she comes to LA, she will get eaten alive.”

Andrew laughed as he reclined in the chair next to Shane. “I think she'll be fine.” After a moment of silence, he asked, “Have you watched more of her videos?” 

“Not really, do you wanna watch some?” 

“Yeah, we can do tomorrow and find some stuff for edits, I told Garrett I'd help with something today,” he pulled out his phone to double-check his texts before adding, “she is nice though.” 

Shane smirked, “uh huh?” 

Andrew rolled his eyes, his face heating up, as he grabbed the camera to turn it off. “Shut up.”


	3. Chapter III

Her head was spinning. Jasey had just finished a Skype call with one of her favourite YouTubers, Shane Dawson. She stared at the Skype window in disbelief, documenting her 37 minute and 13 second call with him. Whilst she still had her makeup and hair done, and it was all fresh in her mind, she decided to vlog.

She set up her camera and her recording software, and started. “Guys,” she took a moment to stare into the camera, “I'm shook.” She covered her face with her hands and laughed. “I can't believe this.”

Jasey went on to explain everything that happened in the past couple of days, stumbling over her words in excitement and occasionally taking a moment to gather her thoughts, all the while wearing a big grin. “Oh god,” she suddenly thought for a moment, “ohhhh no, I hope they didn't see my reaction to the makeup series.” She screwed her eyes shut as her face heated up. “Ohhhh no, I was crying and I cried over my ediTEAing hoodie, ohhhh boy.” She fanned herself with her hands once she opened her eyes with a laugh. “So I don't know what this video is going to come out like, I'm a rambling mess. But I'm so happy,” she concluded, “and I can't wait for my trip.” She signed off, and turned off the camera.

By the time she had finished it was almost 7pm, she grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and sat down to edit. She put in some clips from the video of her clutching her ediTEAing hoodie and sobbing, explaining that she couldn't decide between the pink or the yellow and settled for the latter in the end, and a sound bite of her crying, “I just love them so much.” She laughed to herself before finishing up and uploading.

~

“Aaaandrew,” Shane called to him from the living room, “are you readyyyy?” The redhead appeared in the doorway with a camera in hand, followed closely by the dogs. “The whole squad is here!” Andrew laughed as he sat down. “Okay so, we're gonna watch some of Jasey's videos, and I know she has a couple of reaction videos to our content.”

“Oh wow, really?” Andrew asked as Shane started scrolling through her channel on the TV.

“Yeah,” Shane replied, finding the video in question, “are you filming?” Andrew nodded and Shane started the video.

“Hey there, guys, Azalea here,” in the video Jasey had her blue hair in a messy bun, with small pieces falling into her face, and she was sat presumably on her bed with a tapestry of what appeared to be a tarot card hanging above the headboard, “so I have been waiting to do this video for a while.”

“Oh my god, I still can't get over her accent.” Shane gasped as he spoke over the TV and Andrew had to restrain from shushing him.

“So I know a few people have asked me to talk about the Jeffree Star x Shane series and react to it, but I wanted to wait for _this_ to come,” she held up a box. “This is the hoodie I bought, and I thought I would restrain myself and not spend a fortune on shipping, so I bought one hoodie aaaand,” she put the box back to the side, “I am currently wearing the ' _Are You Filming?_ ' lipstick-”

Shane screamed in delight, “OH MY GOD, SHE'S WEARING IT!” Andrew laughed and gently slapped his knee in an attempt to quieten him. “Andrew, she's got you on her lips.”

“-and it's honestly perfect, and red is my favourite colour of lipstick so I'm so excited to wear this like everyday.” She clapped her hands and wiggled in her seat. Andrew couldn't help but think it was adorable, and Shane vocalised his thoughts exactly. “Anyways, onto the actual series.” She went on to spend the next 11 minutes talking about the series and her favourite parts and how proud she was of Shane, someone she's been following for years, for accomplishing something so amazing. It brought her to tears, which in turn made Shane wipe his eyes, too. Finally, she cleared her throat and said, “Anyway, enough of me crying, let's get to this unboxing.”

She picked up the box and a pair of scissors, and opened it. Once the hoodie was revealed, she clamped her hands over her mouth. Shane bounced in his seat in excitement, making Andrew giggle. “I love this, I love this so much,” Shane couldn't stop himself.

“Here I was saying 'no more crying', but there we go,” she laughed through her tears before continuing with a shaky voice, “I'm just... I just love them so much.” She took the hoodie out of the box, took a deep breath and explained, “I couldn't decide between the yellow or the pink one, but I ended up going with the yellow one because I don't wear the colour very often and thought it would make a nice change.” The whole time she was holding it up in front of the camera, examining every detail, and ended with it clutched to her chest. She let out a strangled sob, making Shane gasp and throw his hands over his mouth. “They just mean so much to me and I love it, I really do, and I love them, and I'm so proud of everything they've done.”

At these moment, Shane paused it and turned to Andrew. “You okay there?” Andrew gave a small giggle.

“She's crying,” Shane whined, “over you.”

“I don't think it was necessarily over me, it was more you and the whole series.”

“She's got your hoodie _and_ your lipstick.” Shane argued back.

Andrew rolled his eyes, before saying, “Let's watch some more.”

“She uploaded a video a little while ago!” Shane said and navigated to it. They watched it, laughing when she brought up the video they had just watched, Shane exclaimed, “she's good at editing, she's coming for you Andrew.”

They spent over an hour marathoning her content.

~

A couple of days later, she's checking her video; it's got more views and comments than the rest, but it didn't really blow up since she never put Shane's name in the title or description, and he didn't promote it. Not that she expected him to, she was still happy with how it was doing. After she had finished replying to some comments, her phone vibrated. It was a Twitter DM from Shane, reading, “ _hey there, Jasey! Hope you're well, just letting you know that the merch is on it's way to you! Should hopefully been there within a week :) Andrew and I also watched some of your videos together, we loved your new one ;) can't wait to see you!_ ”

Jasey clamped her hand across her forehead in embarrassment, “Jase, why are you like this?” She murmured to herself. She sent him a quick message back, “ _oh god I am so embarrassed, I apologise for everything_ ” she put a laughing emoji and hesitated, then completed the message, “ _but thank you so much for the merch, honestly you didn't have to and I really appreciate it_ ”, she ended the message with a couple of hearts.

She was with her brother at lunch the next day when she got a reply from Shane, “ _don't apologise! It was so amazing to see, I love seeing reactions to something I've made, it gives me a reason to keep going_.”

“Is that him?” Blaine leaned over the table to get a look at her phone.

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I can't believe I'm getting casual messages from Shane Dawson.”

Blaine laughed and relaxed back into his chair, taking a sip of his milkshake. “Honestly, I don't get the whole YouTube thing, but if this is making you happy and can make you rich,” he paused to wiggle his eyebrows jokingly, “then I'm so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Blainey,” she grinned, “will you cope without me for 3 weeks?”

“Probably not, you will have to Skype me all the time, you know?”

“Of course, you know I will.”

~

Five days later, a package arrived for her and she squealed in excitement. She ran to her bedroom with the parcel in hand, ignoring the growl of her stomach after a long day. She jumped on the bed and grabbed the scissors from her bedside drawer. Opening the parcel, a note had been placed on top. She opened it and read to herself, “ _Hope you like everything! You really deserve this, thank you so much for your videos, they mean a lot. Can't wait to see you soon!_ ”

She pulled away the tissue paper to reveal an iconic ' _Oh My God_ ' pig tee and a new black logo pig hoodie. Underneath was a black pig mirror and there was another note. Unfolding it, she read, “ _thought you might like to add to your collection_ ” ending with a smiley face and signed by Andrew. “Wait,” she took off the tissue paper and underneath was a pink ediTEAing hoodie. “Holy shit.”

Jasey immediately picked up her phone and messaged Shane, “ _I just got the parcel, I'm hyperventilating”_ and send. “ _Thank you so much, you really didn't need to send so much stuff_ ” and send. “ _This is unbelievable_ ” and send. She was getting annoying, she thought, so she locked her phone and pulled on her new pig hoodie.

Going downstairs, Jasey made herself a sandwich and sat down in front of the TV, only half paying attention to some crappy Netflix show while texting Blaine. She was very close to her brother, despite being 5 years apart in age, and when their mother disapproved of her YouTube career, he supported her. Every time she reaches a new milestone, Blaine is the first one Jasey tells, and when everything happened with Shane, he was genuinely happy for her.

Halfway through the second episode of the show, her phone vibrated with a Twitter notification. Shane had messaged her back. “ _I'm so glad you liked everything, I hope you haven't died. The ediTEAing hoodie was Andrew's idea, he was a big fan of your reaction video_ ” ending with a laughing emoji. She messaged back to say 'thank you' to Andrew, too.

She's so excited for her trip that she starts her packing list and asks Blaine to help her shop for new outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking so far, I am having fun writing.
> 
> I'm burning through it, not much else to do when the country is on lockdown... I have 15 chapters written and another 10 planned out. So look forward to that!


	4. grass is green and it's always sunny

Her flight was in two days time and Blaine was helping her pack. “Are you sure you have enough clothes?”

“Yes, Dad,” Jasey rolled her eyes with a laugh, “I _can_ wash them, and I'm sure I'll go shopping while I'm there.”

“I see you've got a cute date night outfit,” Blaine held up a black skater dress with a lace neckline.

“Hey!” She leaned over the bed and grabbed it off of him. “It's just in case there's a party, or a dinner, or-”

“Date?” Blaine cooed at her blushing face, before asking, “How is all of that going anyway?”

“Umm,” Jasey hesitated as she folded a few more articles of clothing and Blaine didn't push her to talk. “Not great,” she finally answered after a minute. Her brother hummed in acknowledgement and waited for her to expand. “I've tried Tinder, I just get too nervous to message any matches.”

“Have you been with anyone else since... the incident?”

“One guy,” Jasey was gaining her confidence in talking more, and Blaine let her, “but it was just a hookup and didn't mean anything and-”

“Okay, so why don't you have another hookup?” Jasey grumbled in disagreement. “Look, sit for a minute,” they both sat against the headboard in the small space that wasn't covered in clothes, “did it not feel good, giving you a confidence boost?” A shy smile broke out across her face, and Blaine nudged her with a grin, “ _see_ , so why don't you get back on Tinder while you're out there, you'll only be there for a couple of weeks so there's not going to be any commitment, just have some fun.”

Jasey rested her head against her brother's shoulder. “Why are you so smart?” She laughed as he fake flicked his hair.

~

“So,” Blaine had been silent in the car for a few minutes and Jasey knew he was deep in thought. She just assumed it was because he was sad about his baby sister leaving to go to a different continent for 3 weeks. He hesitated and Jasey comfortingly rubbed his arm. “What do you think the chance is that you'll want to move out there?” He finally asked.

Jasey furrowed her eyebrows and replied, “But my home is here.”

Blaine glanced at her with a smile, “Home is wherever you feel it is.” He held onto his sister's hand on her lap and continued, “I know you're not happy at the moment, in general I mean. I know you feel lonely, and obviously I'm always here for you, but you struggle making friends. So if you go there and you make friends and you want to start a new life there, I will support you. Always.”

Jasey didn't respond, she simply wiped a tear and smiled at her brother, her best friend.

~

The flight was pretty uneventful; she usually enjoyed flying, but this was the longest one she had been on and so she started getting restless, until she finally managed to sleep on and off for a few hours.

Once landing, she grabbed her luggage and hopped in a taxi outside, taking her to the Airbnb, her home for the next 3 weeks. She had messaged Shane a few times, once she got on the plane, once when she landed, and then again when she arrived at her place. “ _Give me 40 minutes to shower and get ready, then I'll be good to go_ ” she replied when Shane asked when they should pick her up.

Whilst in the shower, her heart was pounding. It was all starting to set in; she was going to meet Shane Dawson, and Ryland, and Andrew, and Garrett, and Morgan, and-

She was freaking out.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, her phone vibrated with a message from Shane saying he and Andrew were on their way to pick her up and would be about 20 minutes. She took a deep breath in front of the mirror, finishing off her outfit with a brown leather belt around her dark blue jeans, and a black choker necklace. She shifted her oversized pink jumper, deciding between tucking one side into her jeans or not. She then realised she was being ridiculous because she was going to be sat in the car anyway.

Jasey pulled on her brown suede ankle boots and sat on the sofa, handbag and phone in hand, and nervously bounced her leg. “ _We're outside!_ ” The message from Shane made her scream internally. She stood, took one more calming breath, and made her way out the door. In front of the house, she recognised Shane's Jeep and saw him and Andrew in the front seats. She couldn't help but grin excitedly, she locked the door, and made her way to the car.

Andrew was filming from the passenger seat and Shane got out to give her a hug, “Oh my god, hi Jasey!” He squeezed her tight and then opened the back door for her. She smiled at Andrew as Shane got back into the driver's seat. “So this is Andrew,” they said their hello's before Shane continued, “do you want to just scoot into the middle seat so it's easier for him to record,” she did as he said, “perfect!”

“Oh god, I'm so excited and so nervous.” Jasey laughed as she covered her face, she could feel her face heating up in embarrassment.

Shane laughed as he pulled away from the kerb and set off. “It's not gonna be a formal interview or anything, we'll just chat, pretend Andrew isn't even here.” She nodded with a smile. “And if you get uncomfortable at any time we can stop, or whatever you want.”

“Thank you.”

Shane made a whining noise and Andrew laughed. “Your accent, oh god.”

She covered her face again and laughed. Then she suddenly perked up, “Oh, I almost forgot, I just need to let my brother know I got here okay.”

She pulled out her phone as Shane gasped, “You have a brother? Is he single, is he gay, is he as hot as you?” Shane rambled as Andrew laughed over him. “I'm sorry, Garrett just really needs somebody.”

Andrew turned the camera back to Jasey, who had put her phone into her handbag and was giggling too much to respond. “Shane, stop scaring her, we met her all of 2 minutes ago.”

Jasey looked over to Andrew, “I've been watching him for 8 years, trust me, it's okay.” He sent her a grin over the camera.

They spent the journey getting to know her a bit more, asking more about her family life and personal life, as opposed to YouTube related questions. They found out that Blaine is her only brother, they don't talk to their mother often, they're no longer in contact with their father, and she gets most of her income between YouTube and her Etsy shop where she sells earrings and some necklaces she makes. “My rent is pretty cheap, I live in a small studio apartment in a little town, it's £650 a month, which I think is nearly $800, so I get by.”

“Okay, so, not to make things awkward or anything, but,” Shane glanced at her in the rearview mirror, “are you, like, in love with Andrew?” He burst into laughter as Jasey covered her face and shook her head, before Shane continued, “Just because of the lipstick and the hoodie, and-”

“No, no, no,” Jasey fanned herself with her hands, looking over to Andrew who was also red in the face, “I just genuinely loved the design of the hoodie, and red lipsticks are my favourite, so..” She trailed off and pursed her lips, avoiding eye contact.

Shane nodded slowly, “Okay, so, you don't want me to set up, like, a blind date situation, or?”

“No!” Jasey and Andrew exclaimed in unison, before laughing.

They pulled into the driveway of the house and Andrew opened the car door for her. They led her up to the house, but before Shane opened the door he turned to her and said, “It's a bit messy, I'm sorry, I'm also sorry for the dogs.” She laughed and told him it's fine, she doesn't judge.

Going into the house, they were immediately greeted by a very excited Uno and Honey, who rubbed against her legs and licked her hands and whined at her. “Rylaaaaand,” Shane shouted into the house, “I thought I locked the animals up.”

  
Ryland appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with his backpack on. “Sorryyy, I needed my bag and- Oh my gosh, hi!” He ran over to Jasey and gave her a hug, “I'm sorry I can't be here tonight, I told Morgan I would help her with something, but it's so nice to meet you!”

“And you, too!” Jasey squealed and then laughed as Uno jumped up, wanting to get in on the cuddle, too.

“Well, I have to go, I'll see you later, or tomorrow, or whenever.” He gave Shane a kiss and ran out the door.

“Jasey, come, sit down,” Shane pointed to a kitchen stool, where Andrew was sat opposite fiddling with the camera before starting to film, “do you want a drink? Root beer?”

Jasey cringed for a moment, Andrew looked up and said, “Oh no, I know that look,” and laughed.

  
“I... have never-”

“Stop!” Shane looked at her in disbelief. “You've never had one, have you?” Jasey shook her head as Shane approached her with the drink in hand.

She took it from him, and said, “I don't think root beer is really a thing in the UK.” She took a sip from the straw. She nodded slowly and hesitated.

“She hates it.” Andrew chuckled.

“No, no, no,” Jasey thought of what to say, grimacing again as she looked at Shane, “I'm just not really a huge fan of fizzy drinks.”

Shane opened his mouth to say something, but laughed instead, “Oh my god, ' _fizzy_ ', that's everything.” They settled down, Shane got her a bottle of water, and asked, “So how are you feeling?”

“Um,” she put the bottle of water down with a shaky hand, “nervous, tired, overwhelmed,” she chuckled, “it's just all catching up with me now.”

“Aww, well the rest of the afternoon and evening, we can just hang out, order some food, just chill, yeah?” Shane asked with a smile.

“That sounds amazing.” Jasey grinned.

“And Garrett is coming over in like an hour, we thought we would give you some time to settle before... that mess happens.” Shane laughed.

Andrew stopped recording and they took her into the living room, where she got comfy on the sofa surrounded by the dogs. They spent some time watching YouTube and talking about the recent gossip before Shane said he got a message from Garrett saying he was nearly there.

A few minutes later, Shane got up to let him in. “You're nervous again?” Andrew asked when Shane left the room, gesturing to her fidgeting leg. She quickly stopped and turned her attention to Honey with a small smile. “It's okay, Garrett can be a lot, but he's lovely really,” Andrew assured her.

She nodded and opened her mouth to reply, but Shane and Garrett interrupted. “Now Garrett,” Shane started as the blond man made his way over to say hello, placing pizza boxes on the table on his way past, “she's too cute and nice, so please be gentle with her.”

“Shane!” Garrett exclaimed, “What do you think I'm going to do with her?”

Garrett settled down next to Jasey and she looked over to see Andrew had started recording again at some point. She sunk down into her jumper, partially hiding her face, and the redhead looked over the camera at her with a smile.

They spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and only half watching a bad action film on Netflix, mostly talking and laughing, and Jasey felt great. She didn't expect to feel so comfortable with them so quickly, they made her feel heard and accepted, and she was so happy. By 9 o'clock, she was almost falling asleep and announced that she should head off and call an Uber.

“No, I should be going as well,” Garrett stood up with her, “since your Airbnb is close to mine, I'll drop you off.” Jasey opened her mouth to turn down the offer, but Garrett was already leading her out. “Andrew, you coming?”

Andrew answered 'yes', picked up his jacket, and followed them out. At the door they said their goodbyes to Shane and made their way to Garrett's car. “Be careful where you place your feet.” Andrew laughed as he opened the passenger side door for Jasey to get inside.

“Hey, I've cleaned!” Garrett argued back. After a couple minutes of silence as they pulled out of the drive and set off down the road, Garrett asked her, “Are you okay?”

Jasey nodded with a smile, “I am, tonight was great. I was just so nervous.” She chuckled.

“Don't worry, you fit in great.” Garrett told her with a grin.

“I don't know if that's a compliment.” Andrew replied with a laugh.

Arriving at her place, she said goodnight to the boys and immediately made her way to the bedroom after getting inside. Exhaustion took over her body and she fell asleep as soon as she got under the covers.


	5. now we're lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updating, the lockdown has been really affecting me recently so I've felt extremely discouraged to do anything. But I am here now, trying my best! I'm sorry for the wait

Jasey woke up to her phone vibrating beneath her pillow. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and checked her messages. There was one from Andrew, making her sit up in surprise. “ _Hey there Jasey, are you still up for grocery shopping today?_ ” She remembered now; the night before she mentioned she needed to stock up the kitchen with food and Andrew offered to drive her to the shop. She looked at the time the message was sent; _10:28am_. Looking at the current time, she panicked. _1:43pm_.

She sent him a quick text, “ _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in for so long. Yes, it would be great if the offer is still there?_ ”

He messaged back almost instantly, “ _Don't worry about it, thought you might be jetlagged. Garrett has once again inserted himself into someone else's situation, no surprise there. We can pick you up in about 40 minutes, if that's okay?_ ” She messaged back with a confirmation.

It took her 25 minutes to shower and get dressed, then an extra 8 minutes fussing over if she should change into something nicer. “ _We're outside :)_ ” popped up a message from Andrew. They were early; no time for an outfit change now.

She hopped into the backseat of Andrew's car, and Garrett immediately turned to her. “Jasey, do you want a chocolate frog?”

Andrew shook his head with a laugh as she responded, “I'm okay actually, thank you though.”

“Gosh,” Garrett turned back to the front, “even when you're rejecting my frogs, you're so nice.”

Andrew ducked his head in second-hand embarrassment and laughed again. When they arrived at the grocery store, Garrett immediately jumped on a trolley. “You are such a child,” Andrew told him, yet didn't try to stop him.

“Ooo, Jasey, can we get chips?” He held up a pack of _Doritos_ with a hopeful look. She rolled her eyes and nodded, laughing when Garrett replied, “Thanks, Mom.”

They carried on, Jasey picking out some salad and vegetable items, but Garrett quickly led them to the sweet aisle. “What about cake mix?” He picked up a box and put it in the cart.

“No, Garrett,” Jasey tried to be stern but couldn't help the smile, “I do not need that.”

Garrett pouted as he put it back and Andrew came up to nudge her gently with his shoulder. He smiled and said, “You know how to make the child behave already, well done.” She blushed and pushed the cart down the next aisle, grabbing some bread and other snacks along the way. “It's so weird going shopping with someone who actually buys healthy stuff,” Andrew pointed out as Jasey put in a bag of trail mix.

“I gotta keep an eye on my weight.” Jasey smiled, half joking.

“Oh, puh-lease!” Garrett appeared behind them. “Look at the size of me next you.”

On returning to her Airbnb, the boys helped her taking her shopping inside. “I'll give you guys a little tour.” Jasey said, opening the door to reveal a living room to the right with a large corner sofa. She led them through to the small kitchen where they placed the bags on the counter. “It's not exactly big and glamorous,” Jasey took them back into the living room and through a door on the left to reveal a bedroom with a queen sized bed and a small TV on the dresser on the opposite wall, “and the bathroom is just through here,” she opened the door to the en-suite. “And that's about it.”

“Aww cute,” Garrett said as he helped unpack the shopping bags back in the kitchen, “it's still probably bigger that my place.”

Andrew laughed and nodded his agreement. “Well, if you guys are hungry I can cook us some bacon, make some sandwiches?”

Garrett grabbed his bag of Doritos and made his way to the sofa, “Sounds fun! I'm gonna see what DVDs you have.”

“I apologise for him,” Andrew said as he pulls out the loaf of bread, “I'll help you.”

Jasey shook her head, “No, it's okay, go supervise the child.”

“We can keep an eye on him from here, don't worry.” Andrew smiled. They worked next to each other, Andrew cutting tomatoes and lettuce while Jasey cooked the bacon. “Gare?” The redhead called, “Bagel or sliced bread?” Garrett murmured ' _bagel_ ' in response, too absorbed in whatever he had found to watch.

“Shit!” Jasey said in a harsh whisper, jumping back from the pan as the bacon spat oil at her. Andrew dropped what he was doing and took the hand she was holding against her chest. “It's okay, I'm okay, was just a bit of fat.”

Andrew looked her hand over, running his thumb over her palm. “Are you sure?” He looked up, still holding her hand, “Do you need anything?”

Jasey gave him a shy smile, “I'm okay, promise,” she wiggled her fingers, “see, they still work.”

Andrew blushed and let go of her hand. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he said, “So the bread and salad is all ready.” They both reached for the frying pan and their hands brushed, making Jasey jump back again. “It's okay, Jase, I've got it.” Andrew smiled at her, his face still red, as she blushed from his use of a nickname.

Andrew finished off the sandwiches and took them over to the sofa where Garrett was waiting with grabby hands. “Awww, you guys,” he laughed, “thanks Mom and Dad.”

They spent a couple of hours talking and laughing over bad films, “This is my favourite activity,” Jasey told them. Her phone lit up from it's place on the coffee table and she picked it up to see a message from Ryland, saying he wanted her to come for dinner and drinks the next day. She replied saying she would love it.

“Wow, Ryland messages you before us already,” Garrett laughed as he showed a message from him, inviting him and Andrew, and saying Jasey had already agreed. “Andrew, we've already been replaced.”

~

Jasey sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. The boys had left a few hours prior; despite having slept until the early afternoon, Jasey was feeling tired before 8pm. Snuggled in a blanket, she opened up Tinder. Thinking back to her interactions with Andrew – the nervousness and blushing she had put down to still being a bit starstruck – made her realise she did miss the feeling of the chase, the flirting.

She spent some time uploading two new photos to her profile and swiping on a few people. One of them, a 24 year old guy called Joseph, came up as a match. She hesitated before clicking on the chat section. Her thumb hovered over his name. Chickening out, she closed the app and put her phone away, getting comfortable before she fell asleep.


	6. somewhere in outer space

She set her laptop up on the coffee table in the living room and sat on the floor in front of it with a bowl of cereal. She opened up Skype and dialled her brother. “Jasey!” He answered with a grin. “How's things?”

“They're good, Blainey,” she returned a smile, “it's been nice so far.”

“Things going good with Shane and everyone?”

“Yeah,” she said around a mouthful of cereal, “Andrew and Garrett hung out with me yesterday and took me food shopping.”

“That's good, I'm glad you're settling in.” He gave her a thumbs up. “Aaand any luck on Tinder?”

Jasey rolled her eyes, “Bee, I've been here for like, not even 2 whole days yet,” he raised an eyebrow at her and waited, “but yes, I have been on and I did get a match, but I got too scared to message him, soooo.” Jasey finished with a shrug.

“Jase, seriously,” Blaine huffed at her, “just go for it, don't even think about it. You're amazing, you can do anything.”

“Okay, okay, I'll try.” She nodded and finished off her cereal while listening to Blaine talk about his work; he managed a small boutique clothing shop and business was picking up quickly.

“So, any plans for tonight?” He asked her after she placed her empty bowl on the table.

“Yeah, they've invited me over for dinner again, and drinks,” she took a sip of water and said, “I'm actually really excited.”

“Well, I'm glad you're having such a good time already, make sure you let me know tomorrow how it goes tonight,” Jasey nodded, “and I have to go now, see you soon, Jase.” She said her goodbye and Blaine hung up.

Scrolling through her Twitter and Instagram, she sees a few comments from fans asking if she's in LA already. She decides to do a little Instagram story to update everyone asking, “Hey everyone, thought I would just bring you all up to date. I am currently in an Airbnb in LA, the beginning of my 3 week holiday, and I guess I am doing a video with Shane Dawson. I did do a video talking about the whole,” she hesitated, not knowing what to say, “situation, I guess. I'm still not sure if I will be uploading in this time, it was supposed to be time away from everything, but this is a very special and crazy scenario, so I will see, I will try my best.” She smiled and gave a thumbs up. “But my time here has been great so far, hung out with Garrett and Andrew yesterday, having dinner tonight, I'm honestly so happy here. And I can't wait for what else is to come.” She threw up a peace sign and waved before stopping recording.

She spent some time scrolling through TV channels, perking up when her phone vibrated. It was a message from Blaine, “ _check your instagram_ ” so she opened up the app. She almost dropped her phone in shock. She had gained almost 250 thousand followers. Looking at her subscriber count on YouTube, she saw it was a similar jump.

After navigating back to Instagram and looking through some comments, she realised Garrett reposted her story to his account, with a message “ _Jasey is the sweetest bean_ ” and link to her YouTube channel. She immediately messaged him, thanking him for the promotion, to which he replied with a smiley face.

~

Despite Jasey feeling already more comfortable with hanging out with them, she was still silently freaking out. She didn't know how formal or how casual to dress. She ended up deciding on a black skater skirt paired with an off-shoulder burgundy crop top. She wore black tights with black ankle boots.

Andrew messaged her to let her know he and Garrett were on their way. She put the finishing touches to her makeup and grabbed her bag and leather jacket. She made her way outside once they arrived, and Garrett jumped in the back seat so she could sit up front.

“Oh my gosh, Jaseyyyy,” Garrett exclaimed as she got in, “you look so good!”

She blushed as she looked between the two of them. They were just casually dressed. “Well, now I feel stupid and overdressed,” she said, gesturing to Andrew's sweatpants.

“Noooo,” Garrett disagreed, “stop it, you look amazing. Andrew, tell her.”

Andrew glanced at her, then quickly back to the road. “Yeah, someone has to make an effort for once, have you seen how the rest of us dress?” Jasey laughed and agreed.

Once they arrived at the house, Ryland led them to the kitchen where Shane was setting out Chipotle on the island. Jasey gasped, “I've always wanted to try Chipotle,” she explains as Shane laughs. “Mexican is my favourite food.”

“Do you not have Chipotle in the UK?” Andrew asks they take their seats.

“Um, I think a couple, but only in London.”

“Well today is your lucky day,” Shane grins.

Ryland pours them all some drinks, Jasey chooses red wine, and they all dig in. “Shaaaane,” Garrett starts with a mouth full of burrito, “you're a saint.”

“I didn't know what you'd like,” Shane said to Jasey, “so I got everything, I even got a salad.”

Jasey laughs, “Salad sounds good actually, nachos as well?” Shane passed them to her. “Ah, I'm so happy.”

“I'm happy to finally sit down with you,” Ryland told her, “I want to get to know you.”

“You can ask me anything.”

“I'm sure I will think of something.” Ryland winked, making the others laugh.

After dinner and a few drinks, including shots as suggested by Shane, Garrett came up with a game. “Truth or dare? Seriously?” Shane scoffed.

“Or just truths, if you don't want to answer, you have a drink, if you do answer then someone else drinks,” he shrugged, “I just thought it would be fun!”

“I'm down for it,” Jasey smiled at Garrett.

“Okay, I'll go,” Ryland turned to Jasey, “who is your favourite squad member?”

“Uno.”

“There was _no_ hesitation.” Andrew laughed as Ryland took a drink, grimacing when he complains it's too strong. “Jasey, your question, I guess.” He smiled at her.

“Um,” she smirked, “Garrett, have you and Jeffree fucked?”

Andrew choked on his drink as Garrett stuttered. Everyone looked at him expectantly, but he chose to take a drink. “I mean,” Shane laughed, “does that not speak for itself?”

“Shut up!” The blond man hid his red face behind his arm.

“Well, since Garrett is a bit distracted, I'll go,” Shane grinned mischievously, “Jasey, have you ever had sex with a girl?”

“Shane!” Garrett exclaimed, “What's with all the dirty questions?”

“If it's not dirty, what's the point?” He argued back.

Jasey laughed and said, “Yes, I have.”

  
“Ooo, scandalous!” Ryland wiggled his eyebrows as Shane took a drink.

Jasey blushed and explained, “I'm bisexual, I had a girlfriend.”

“Oh my god, but you're single now?” Shane asked.

“Yeah, and that was two questions, so take another drink.” Jasey laughed.

“Have you ever made a sex tape?” Shane raised an eyebrow.

“Jesus.” Andrew's eyes grew wide.

Garrett huffed, “This isn't what the game is supposed to be!”

Jasey paused, staring at the counter in front of her while she contemplated answering the question, before downing the rest of her drink. “Again, does that not say enough?” Shane smirked.

“Talk about scandalous, Jasey.” Garrett raised his eyebrows.

“Can we please move on, and can I please have another drink?” Andrew refilled her glass with more wine, and Jasey asked, “Andrew, what's your biggest turn on?”

Ryland laughed out loud as Andrew immediately took a drink, “As if Andrew would ever answer that, do you know how awkward he is?”

Jasey shrugged, “Worth a shot.”

“Ooo!” Garrett perked up, “Jasey, do you have any tattoos?”

Jasey nodded and turned around, pulling her hair up and revealed a snake tattoo on the back of her neck. “I've also got a deer on my thigh,” she lifted the back of her skirt to show the faint outline of a tattoo through her tights.

It didn't take long for Jasey and Garrett to start getting tipsy, and a few hours later they were well and truly gone. “I want a pool party.” Jasey announced as Shane was scrolling through his Spotify playlist. “You have a huge fucking pool and I never see anyone using it, I want it!”

Shane raised his eyebrows, “First of all, you're aggressive when you're drunk,” making Jasey pout, “and you would never find Garrett and I in a pool.”

“That's accurate.” Garrett shrugged, still picking at the food on the counter.

“That actually sounds like a great idea,” Ryland told her, causing Jasey to fist pump in excitement, “we can do it next week some time?”

“I'll help you with it,” Jasey grinned, “I love organising parties.”

~

Shane had called it a night at 1am, and Jasey grabbed her boots and started putting them on, “I should get going,” she slurred.

“I'll drop you off,” Andrew said, also gathering his things, “I didn't have much, I can still drive.”

“Nuh uh,” Ryland argued, “no one is driving.”

“I'll get an Uber instead,” Jasey had to take a break from her boots, the room was spinning too much.

“No, you won't,” Ryland said, “Garrett is almost passed out on the sofa anyway, you guys will sleep here. Andrew, if you take the sofa as well, she can have your room, the other guest room is a mess, sorry.”

Before Jasey had a chance to refuse, Andrew was helping her to her feet and showing her to the guest room down the hall. “I don't have any other clothes,” Jasey mumbled.

“Here,” Andrew opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out one of his black tees, “you can borrow this for the night.” She thanked him and took it into the ensuite to change. She came out, the tee reached to midway down her thigh. “Oh, did you want some pants?” Andrew blushed, averting his gaze. Jasey shook her head, causing her to wobble. Andrew rushed to her side, holding her arm and helped her to the bed.

“Thank you, Andrew,” Jasey smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, “you're so nice.”

Andrew chuckled, his face heating up, “Will you be okay now?” Jasey nodded in reply, turning to give him a hug. He put his arm around her, squeezed, and then stood to leave, “Goodnight, Jase.”

He made his way back to the living room where the sofas were set up with pillows and blankets and Garrett was only half awake. “Did you give Mom a goodnight kiss?” He laughed to Andrew, who only threw a pillow at him in response.


	7. where demons play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been flicking between this and a HP fic and I also just got Animal Crossing and have never played before. My attention is extremely divided.

When Jasey woke, her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth and her head was pounding. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and searched for her phone. She found it on the bedside table and checked the time, 8:24am. She groaned as she stretched and sat up. Bad idea. The room was spinning. 

She slowly stood up, her dry mouth being too intense to ignore. Jasey trudged towards the kitchen, trying her best to stay quiet as she wasn't sure if anyone else was awake. As she passed the living room, she heard a groan and poked her head around the doorway. Andrew had sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He caught sight of her and smiled, before realising he was shirtless and grabbing a t-shirt.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her, once he was dressed and following her to the kitchen. 

She scoffed, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge and taking a few gulps before answering, “Regretful.” 

Andrew chuckled, “Well it looked like you had fun last night, and that's all that matters.” His deep morning voice made Jasey blush and struggle to keep eye contact. “Food?” 

“Hmm?” 

The redhead chuckled, “Do you want anything to eat?” 

Jasey crinkled her nose, “Maybe just an apple or something?” 

Andrew grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and gave it to her, “Try and have something proper to eat in a bit, okay?” He nudged her with his elbow and Jasey nodded, smiling at his caring nature. 

“God, I need coffee.” Ryland came into the kitchen, making his way to the coffee machine. Andrew cleared his throat and took a step away from Jasey, giving her a small smile. 

~

Once everyone else was awake – the word barely applying to Garrett – Andrew and Ryland offered to make everyone bacon and pancakes, and Morgan arrived just in time to get a share. 

“I wish I wasn't such a mess meeting you for the first time,” Jasey laughed. 

“It's fine, I'm always a mess,” Morgan replied as she started on her food, “but it does stink in here.” 

“Garrett spilt his drink everywhere and just covered it with a towel,” Shane pointed to the offending pile on the floor. 

They caught Morgan up on all the antics of last night, and she got to know Jasey better. After a little while, just before midday, Jasey announced, “I need to get home and shower, I stink.” 

She said her goodbyes after changing and grabbing her things, and she, Garrett, and Andrew made their way out to Andrew's car. Garrett immediately lay across the backseat, covering his face with his cap. It didn't take long to hear his heavy breathing turn into light snoring. Andrew laughed, “He doesn't handle hangovers very well.” 

“I can see that,” Jasey glanced at him in the rear view mirror, “You're doing fine though.” 

“Yeah, I didn't really drink much; someone had to be the responsible one.” He smiled, looking over to Jasey. 

The 25 minute car journey was mostly spent in silence. Jasey was scrolling through Instagram after seeing Garrett had tagged her in a few posts and stories; she wanted to check it wasn't anything too damaging. There were just videos of the group of them singing loudly and off key, and a few of her and Garrett doing shots together. “Jesus, no wonder we were so fucked,” she mumbled to herself. In the background of some of the shots, she could see Andrew laughing with a camera in hand. “Were you filming last night?” 

Andrew glanced at her phone, “Yeah, Shane wanted a little bit of footage for the video, is that okay?” Jasey hesitated. “Don't worry, we're not going to include any private stuff, and if you don't like the video we can change it.” He smiled at her, “We're not gonna make you look bad, Jase.” She nodded back at him with a small smile. 

They pulled up outside her place. “Thank you for the ride,” Jasey told him, “and thank you for everything last night.” 

“No worries,” Andrew nodded, “do you-” he hesitated, “do you want some company?” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

A sleepy groan from Garrett reminded them of his presence. “I think you should get Sleeping Beauty there back home.” She leaned over to give Andrew a quick hug before slipping out of the car. “See you soon,” she waved to him as she walked up to the door. 

The shower was well-deserved, she decided once she got out, wrapped in a towel. She lay on the bed on her front and looked through her phone. She had a Tinder message. From Joseph. “Hey there Jasey, how are you? I see you're from England, I would love to hear your accent” ending in a heart eyes emoji, it was coming on a bit too strong for her liking. But then the remembered her conversation with Blaine and thought maybe that's what she needs. 

It took her a moment to figure out a reply and she thought multiple times about calling her brother for help, but realised it would be getting too late in England now. Finally, she crafted a message, “Hey Joseph, I'm very well, how are you? Haha, I don't see the big deal about my accent, but if you really want I would definitely say a few things for you” would a wink be too much? Definitely. She hit send and dropped her phone on the bed and waited. 

She realised after 6 minutes of staring at a blank screen that it was a bit obsessive, and realised another minute later when a message popped up and she almost squealed, that it was just sad at that point. “Just so you know that I'm not a total creep, maybe we should get to know each other a bit more before we exchange sweet nothings ;)” and she smiled at the screen, clamping a hand over her mouth. It was just the right side of cringey for her to find it somewhat endearing. 

They spent most of the afternoon messaging back and forth; she found out that Joseph was an intern for a multimedia company and was a freelance videographer, making listings on forums and his own Instagram account. In the midst of a conversation about whether The Hobbit trilogy could be called a 'good' boxset or not, she got a message from Morgan, “Hey, it was so nice to meet you today! If you don't have any plans, I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow?” 

Jasey wiggled in her seat and grinned. It felt so good to be thought of, to have people wanting to spend time with her, wanting to organise their time to be around her, and with things going so well with Joseph, she was in a good place. She messaged back a quick, “That sounds great! Tell me where and when” and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some more food before settling on the sofa for the rest of the evening. 

~

“God, that burger was everything.” 

Jasey moaned in agreement, “I want five more.” 

“If I ate five more there would be even less chance of me getting a boyfriend.” Morgan laughed. “Speaking of which,” she leaned forward, “are you seeing anyone?” 

Jasey shook a head as she took a sip of her water, “Nope, single.” 

“Are you in the market?” Morgan raised an eyebrow. 

“Umm,” Jasey hesitated, “I kind of might have a date actually.” 

“Ooo, who is it?” 

She opened up her Tinder profile, “His name is Joseph, I've only been talking to him since yesterday, but we've got a date tomorrow evening.” She grimaced after she finished speaking. “I'm going too fast, aren't I? I don't even know him, I should cancel.” 

“No no no,” Morgan responded, flicking through his pictures, “not only is he smoking hot, but if you're excited about it, go for it.” 

She handed back Jasey's phone. “I'm trying to be a little more carefree, it's just unusual and scary for me.” She admitted. 

Morgan nodded, “I understand, it's like Ryland isn't the most spontaneous person, but being with Shane has brought that out in him a bit more, and he's never been happier. Do whatever makes you happy.” Jasey smiled. “Anyway, what kind of stuff do you wanna do while you're here in LA?” 

Jasey thought for a moment. “Well, I've always wanted to do one of those overnight haunted locations that you guys do sometimes,” she confessed, “but I don't know how possible that would be.” 

“Oh my god, yes,” she pulled out her phone, “I'm going to call Garrett, he would know what to do.” Jasey clapped her hands excitedly.


	8. UPDATE

It's been a while since I updated this fic. I stopped writing it for a while, and honestly I don't think I'm going to finish it. I also don't feel comfortable portraying Shane in a way that I don't believe he is, and I no longer support him. I will, however, post the remaining chapters and chapter outlines I have done, if you wanted to know how this was going to end, but I'm not going to read over them/edit them. Apologies to everyone who has supported this fic so far, and thank you! <3 


	9. and i promised myself

Shane had messaged Jasey the next morning to tell her that the video was ready and he wanted them to watch it together before he uploaded it. She made her way to their house in an Uber, taking a couple of date outfit options for Ryland and Morgan to help her get ready. On arriving, Shane led her to the living room where Andrew was already sat, his laptop connected to the TV. “You ready?” He whispered to her when she sat next to him.

She let out a deep breath, “I guess so.” Shane sits the other side of her and Ryland perches on the arm of the sofa, Cheeto in his arms.

“Don't worry,” Ryland assured her, “Shane and Andrew are great at what they do, they'll make sure you shine.”

Andrew pressed play once they were all settled, and the video started with the day Ryland first shows them her artwork. Jasey hid her face as they gushed over her, when Ryland called her pretty. She giggled when Shane made Andrew awkward, asking if she's cute. It cut to the Skype interview, and Jasey started bouncing her leg in anticipation.

Andrew glanced at her leg, hand twitching, wanting to reach out and comfort her. Their voices continued on the television, as the redhead built up the courage to rub the back of his hand gently against the outside of her thigh; she stopped fidgeting on contact and looked over to him with a small smile.

Jasey noticed they had edited in some candid footage that she didn't realise Andrew had filmed; cuddling with Uno on the sofa from the first night they met, rubbing his ears and kissing his head, sharing a whole pizza with Garrett, wiping sauce from the corner of her mouth, fixing her hair in the mirror the night they had too much to drink. “Andrew!” Ryland exclaimed, making them look to him, “These are such amazing shots, she's so beautiful!”

Jasey grinned for the rest of the video, and when it ended with Shane saying, “ _This video took a bit of a turn. I was amazed by her lifestyle and her general outlook on life, and it went from just an interview to discovering someone I can see myself being friends with for years to come_ ,” she jumped on Shane, engulfing him in a hug. “It was okay then?” Shane asked through a laugh.

“Yes,” she pulled away, “I love it, thank you so much.”

“Andrew did a lot of it,” Shane explained, “he's the amazing cameraman and editor.”

She turned to Andrew as Shane and Ryland went through to the kitchen to grab everyone some drinks. “Thank you so much,” she told him in a shy whisper, “you're amazing at what you do, I love the video.”

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck – Jasey found his nervous habit so endearing – and replied, “I know you were really nervous about everything, so I wanted to do my best,” he smiled at her, “I'm glad you liked it.”

They spent some time all talking over the video when Shane and Ryland returned, Andrew was putting in a few final touches like music and more strategically placed b-roll footage.

“Hello, ladies,” Morgan entered the room, Starbucks in hand, “Ryland I forgot to give you back your spare key.” She explained, throwing it to him. “How's everyone?”

“You missed the video viewing,” Ryland told her, “it was so good.”

Morgan sighed in disappointment, “No one ever invites me to things.” She sipped her coffee before asking, “So, Jasey, is it still on tonight?”

The boys looked at her quizzically when she nodded. She sent Shane a nervous smile. “I have a favour to ask,” Shane nodded and she continued, “Can we use your beauty room?”

“Of course!” Shane jumped up in excitement, leading them to the room in question once Jasey had collected her outfits, “What for?”

Jasey sat in the chair next to his vanity and everyone else took their seats, Andrew settling in with his laptop whilst still working on the video. “Well,” Jasey looked to Morgan nervously, who gave her an encouraging nod, “I have a date tonight.”

Ryland squealed in excitement, Shane clapped his hands, and Andrew just stared at Jasey with furrowed eyebrows. Ryland asked a million questions while Morgan looked through her outfit options. “It's in this little bistro not too far from my place, his name is Joseph, he's-” Jasey started answering before Morgan interjected.

“He's a videographer!”

“Ooo,” Ryland turned to Andrew who had returned to the laptop, an unreadable expression on his face, “coming for your brand!”

Andrew pursed his lips and nodded, trying not to pay them any attention.

Shane did her makeup; simple blush and contour with a gold smokey eye, complete with nude lipstick. It complemented the outfit they chose for her; a tan coloured peasant top with blue jeans and her black ankle boots. Morgan helped her to curl her hair, putting half of it up in a bun.

“This is my first date in a long time,” Jasey exhaled as she observed her finished look in the mirror, “my brother says I need to get back out there.”

“Well, you look amazing,” Ryland got her to pose for photos with them all. When asked to join in, Andrew said he needed to get the video uploading, and left to finish working in the living room.

Jasey excused herself to get a drink when Ryland and Morgan were preoccupied editing the photos and Shane had gotten distracted with doing his own makeup. She found Andrew in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. “You okay?” She asked him, leaning against the counter a few feet away.

He nodded, gesturing to his computer next to him, “Video is just uploading.” She smiled, and they fell into a nervous silence. “Do you-” Andrew started before biting his lip, staring intently at his drink, “Are you sure you want to go on this date?” He finally asked.

Jasey thought for a moment before shrugging, “It's something very different for me, but I think I need it.” Andrew looked at her, waiting for her to explain. “The break up with my girlfriend was very messy,” she gave a small smile, “I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her, I thought she was my soulmate. I never thought I would be the one to fall out of love with her.” Andrew nodded in understanding. “I figured if I could grow apart from someone I once loved with my entire being, who is to say it won't happen over and over again.” She fidgeted with the sleeve of her shirt. “I thought it was all pointless, and I fell into a pretty big funk.” She found a loose thread and pulled at it gently. “Blaine has been so supportive and encouraged me to experience life again, let me know that it's okay for relationships to fail, it's a part of life.”

Andrew turned to her, pulling her hand away from where she was on the verge of pulling her shirt apart. Her hand fell to her side and she looked up at him to see a soft smile at his lips. “Just be safe, and if you need anything, call me or Ryland, anyone, and we'll come and get you, okay?”

She nodded. “Thank you, Andrew.”

~

Joseph was actually very sweet in person, Jasey thought to herself. He was already waiting outside the restaurant when she arrived, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. He handed them to her with a smile, apologising that the place wasn't as fancy as some places in LA, to which she shook her head and said, “It's lovely, it reminds me of some pubs back home.”

They found a table and ordered their food; Jasey was too nervous to eat anything big, so chose a grilled steak salad. Joseph ordered a steak and a glass of wine for both of them. They set about making light conversation while waiting for their food. Jasey had already told him why she was in LA, about Shane Dawson making a video about her, which she said was in the process of being uploaded right now.

Joseph told her he was working closely with a small YouTuber who needed a cameraman for the short series he was working on. He had a small part in the editing process as well, but said he really respected Shane and Andrew for what they do – he wasn't a huge fan, but he understood the hype over all of their series.

The food was delicious, and at the end of the evening, Joseph insisted he pay despite Jasey offering to pay for her share. “So,” he leaned forward as Jasey finished off her wine, “how would you say this date went?” He smirked.

Jasey pursed her lips in an attempt not to smile and then replied, “I would say it went well.”

“Just ' _well'_?” He stood and took her hand, helping her into her jacket. “Maybe I can improve that opinion with another date?” He led her out of the restaurant into the cool summer air and turned to her, “What do you say?”

Jasey smiled and nodded, “That sounds amazing.” She took a hesitant step closer to him as he held onto her hand. “I had a great night,” she told him.

“I'm glad,” Joseph held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, “I enjoyed it, too.”

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, Jasey leaned back in to give him another kiss, smiling into it. The sound of a car pulling up broke them apart. “My Uber's here,” she told him, “message me later?”

He nodded, a satisfied grin on his face. “Let me know when you get in.” He took her hand and kissed it before letting her get into the car.

~

On arriving at her place, she sent Ryland a text to let them know the date went well and she would see them tomorrow to tell them all about it. Even though it's late, she also messages her brother to apologise for not being in touch recently, but she will Skype him in the morning.

She finally messaged Joseph to let him know she was home and in bed. “ _Wish I could join you now, but instead how about we grab a coffee the day after tomorrow?_ ” She laughed to herself at the forwardness, but agreed.


	10. i wouldn't let you complete me

The next morning, she's sat on the floor in front of her laptop again, telling Blaine all about her date. “Honestly, he was a bit cheesy, but it was nice,” she laughed, “he listened, he talked, we kissed-”

“What!” Blaine exclaimed. “Jasey, you little devil.”

“Shuuuuush!” She whined, covering her face. “You told me to go for it, so I did.”

Blaine laughed, “I know, I know, I'm glad you did. He seems lovely, I mean look at the flowers he gave you.”

“It was great, we're grabbing coffee tomorrow, too.” She checked her phone for any new messages and didn't see any. She frowned slightly.

“You okay, Jay?”

“Yeah, I just asked Andrew if he could pick me up, but he hasn't replied.” Jasey put her phone away and shrugged, “he's probably just busy.”

They spent a little longer talking before Blaine was called away for work. Jasey took that as her time to get ready to leave. She got a message from Garrett, “ _I'm just about to go to Shane's, did you need a lift? I've got an idea!_ ” She messaged back to say she's ready whenever he is.

~

They arrived at Shane's and Jasey regretted accepting half of Garrett's cold brew and a pack of Red Vines as breakfast. “I feel like I'm sweating sugar,” she told Ryland and Morgan after receiving questioning looks.

“Where is everyone? I have an announcement,” Garrett asked, wandering into the living room.

“Shane! Andrew!” Ryland yelled up the stairs.

Shane came down first, followed by Andrew with his hood up. “Ooo, how was the date?” Shane asked.

“It was great, actually,” she smiled, “we're grabbing coffee tomorrow, I'm excited.”

“Aww, I'm glad it went well for you,” Ryland grinned at her, settling in on the couch next to her, with Morgan on the other side.

Shane and Andrew joined them as Garrett stood in front of them. “I have concocted a plan,” he told them all. “So I told you guys that Jasey said she wanted to go to a haunted place with us, so I looked at some places and I think I've found the last place in California we haven't been to yet,” he laughed. “It's called the Winchester House, it's a hotel in San Jose.”

Jasey gasped, “I've heard of it.”

“Yeah, so it was originally designed by the wife of the owner of the Winchester firearms company-”

“Like, the guns?” Shane asked.

Garrett nodded, “She designed the mansion after her husband's death to house the spirits of all the people that had fallen victim to Winchester rifles. And so, supposedly, the spirits and ghosts of all of those people haunt the house.”

“Wait, so can we actually stay there?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah, it's a tourist attraction now, kinda like the Queen Mary. We just need to figure out when we want to go.” Garrett pulled out his phone. “So today is Sunday, the pool party, is that going ahead or...?” He looked to Ryland.

“Yes!” Ryland clapped. “I think we decided Wednesday?” He looked to Jasey for confirmation, who nodded in response.

“Cool, so we can do the weekend then?” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Awesome! I'll book us 3 rooms for 2 nights.” Garrett grinned excitedly as he sat back down and started tapping away on his phone.

“Okay, while that's happening,” Shane turned to Jasey and smiled, “have you seen your channel blowing up?”

“Oh my god, yes,” Jasey jumped in her seat, “I can't put into words how much I love all of you, I've said it so many times, but thank you for everything.”

“The party is gonna be the perfect way to celebrate,” Ryland grinned, and lept over the back of the couch.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Shane laughed.

“Showing Jasey my inspo,” he came back with his phone and opened up his saved pictures, “I was thinking like this tiki slash Coachella theme, we can do a cocktail station, and get these cute umbrellas for the drinks.”

Andrew excused himself to the kitchen to grab some food, and Jasey joined him to help. “You didn't answer my texts this morning?” Jasey mentioned, grabbing a few cans of drink from the fridge.

“Oh,” Andrew hesitated, not looking at her, “yeah, sorry, we've been busy and my phone was in the other room.” He shrugged. “So,” the redhead turned to her, bags of snacks in hand, “your date went well then?”

Jasey smiled, “Yeah, thank you for asking, it was really nice, he-”

“That's good,” Andrew cut her off, a small smile on his face, “I'm glad you're happy.” He cleared his throat and nodded to her, making his way back to the living room, leaving Jasey with a frown on her face.

~

The next day, she met Joseph at a Starbucks in town. “So,” he gave her a quick kiss, making her blush, “I thought we could just grab some coffees and go for a walk in the park down the street.”

Jasey nodded, “That sounds good.”

They walk towards the park, iced coffees in hand. “I saw Shane's video about you,” he smiled, “it was really good.”

“That's literally 100% Shane and Andrew,” she laughed, “it's amazing what they can do.”

“Makes it easier when the subject of the video is so beautiful.” He winked at her, making her giggle. They reached the park and Jasey noticed it was fairly empty. “There's a nice little spot around the corner.”

He took her hand and led her through some trees. There was no one else around; it made Jasey's heart beat faster at the implication of what could happen. She clenched her thighs in anticipation. “Come here,” he took their drinks and placed them on the floor before placing his hands on her hips. “You look gorgeous,” he told her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Thank you,” she chuckled and kissed him back.

“You're nervous,” he observed, taking her hand in his, “don't be.”

He placed his hands back on her hips as hers made their way up to his shoulders. Joseph took a step forward, Jasey took one back and found her back pressed against a tree. Her heart was beating faster still and Joseph pressed his lips to hers once more, the kiss deeper than before. His hand moved up her body, caressing her neck before cupping her cheek.

He pressed his body against hers, and her mind was racing. She wanted this, she thought to herself, she wanted a hookup, she wanted-

She hissed in pain as he bit her lip and she pulled away. “Now, now, Jasey,” he whispered against her mouth, “if you didn't pull away, that wouldn't happen.” Joseph kissed her bottom lip and Jasey tasted blood, she tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and held them at her hips. “Shh, it's okay baby,” he left her hands to hold her hips again, pushing her harder against the tree, “no one can see us here.”

He slid his hand under her shirt, pushing against her ribs to keep her in place. “Joe, you're hurting me,” Jasey struggled, turning her head away from him as he kissed and bit his way down her neck. “Joseph, please, I don't-”

“Don't you dare tell me you didn't want this,” he growled into her ear, “you asked for this.” He forced her head further back, scraping her face against the bark. He momentarily released her, taking his hands down to the button on her jeans.

This was her time, she needed to go, she needed to run, she needed-

She was in shock, she couldn't move, her legs frozen in place.

The feeling of her jeans being pushed down shook her out of it; she spat in his face, making him stumble back in surprise and disgust. She held onto her jeans and ran back the way they came, searching the park for anyone who could help.

It was empty.

She could hear him shouting after her.


	11. Chapter Ten

Jasey managed to refasten her jeans as she ran. She could see the park exit ahead, she could hear the traffic just on the other side of the gate. She refused to look behind her, but she could feel Joseph approaching.

Her heart was racing.

She made it to the busy street; she hoped it was busy enough. She walked quickly through the crowds, refraining from running and drawing too much attention to herself. She turned a corner and was met with a strip mall. Jasey approached the entrance to Target, pulled out her phone and finally gave a look behind her. Scanning the small crowds of people, she couldn't see Joseph anywhere. With shaking hands, she entered the shop and started scrolling through her contacts. She looked around her and found an empty aisle.

Taking a deep breath, she found who she was looking for and pressed _call_. “Ryland?” She didn't realise how out of breath she was.

“ _Hey Jasey, I thought you were with Joseph?_ ”

“Y-yeah, I-” She swallowed thickly. “He- I had t-to run, he-”

“ _Jasey, you're scaring me, what happened?_ ”

“ _Is she okay_?” She heard a voice in the background, recognising it as Andrew.

“I-I'm sorry,” she wiped tears from her cheeks that she didn't realise had fallen, “I need help.”

“ _I'm coming to pick you up, where are you?_ ” She heard rustling and the jingle of keys, people talking in the background.

“I-I'll send you my location.” She navigated to Whatsapp and did so.

“ _Just hang on, and stay around people, don't go anywhere alone._ ”

“Okay.” She sniffled and hung up.

She spent some time pretending to look at clothes, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. “Are you okay there, sweetie?”

Jasey turned around to find an older lady in shop uniform. “Oh, y-yes, thank you.” The woman gave her a sad smile, making Jasey realise how she must look. “Actually, are there toilets in here?”

The woman nodded, “Just to the back of the shop, behind the toy section.” Jasey thanked her and made to walk away before the woman stopped her, “Is someone with you?” She asked in a quiet voice.

Jasey shook her head with a small smile, “A friend is picking me up.”

The woman seemed content with her answer and let her go. Jasey found her way into the women's toilets, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her right cheek was scratched, but thankfully not bleeding too much. Her lip was already swollen and still bleeding, making her mouth taste metallic. She washed her face with cold water, willing the dirty feeling to go away. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to take control of her breathing, and felt her ribs throb.

Her phone started to buzz in her pocket and she saw Ryland was calling her. “ _We're at the entrance to Target, where are you?_ ”

“In the bathroom, I'm coming.”

She made her way out of the toilets and to the front of the store. “Jasey!” She saw Ryland first, and he immediately engulfed her in a hug. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Shane, a worried expression on his face and tears in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him as well, trying her hardest not to sob, and saw Andrew over Shane's shoulder.

“Where the fuck is he?” Andrew's face was red with anger. “Jase, h-he can't do this, I-”

“Andrew, please,” Jasey begged quietly, “I just want to go.” Andrew's anger partially subsided at the painful look in Jasey's eyes, and he took her hand in his.

“Let's get you home,” Ryland told her.

He walked out to the car, Shane wouldn't let go of her waist and Andrew stayed on her other side, sitting with her in the backseat of the car. No one said anything, no one knew what to say. Ryland had already set off driving before Jasey spoke up. “I'm sorry,” she whispered.

Shane turned to her in disbelief, a tear rolling down his cheek, “Why would you apologise?”

Jasey screwed her eyes shut, her tears finally falling freely, and clapped her hands over her mouth. Heart-wrenching sobs shook her entire body, and she just accepted the arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Andrew rubbed her back, letting her cry into his chest. “I didn't know what else to do,” Jasey admitted shamefully.

Andrew stroked the hair out of her face as Ryland replied, “I'm glad you called me, we're here for you.”

The rest of the journey was spent in silence; Jasey managed to calm down enough to stop crying, pulling away from Andrew as he kept his hand on her leg in comfort.

“Can I sit outside for a bit?” She gestured to the patio swing once they reached the front of the house. Andrew walked her over where she sat between him and Shane. Ryland brought her out a bottle of chilled water. She took a few sips. “Thank you,” she said, looking at her hands shaking in her lap, “all of you.”

“Jasey,” Shane took one of her hands in his own, “what happened?”

She looked at him, then to Ryland, who had pulled up a chair to sit in front of them. “H-he took me to a park,” she sniffled, “I-I thought it was going to be nice, it was nice,” she swallowed and looked back to her lap, “but then he went too far, I-I wanted him to stop,” her voice was shaking, “he told me I asked for it.”

Jasey wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and Shane told her, “That's fucked, you did not ask for that.” She could hear the edge of anger in his voice. Jasey nodded solemnly. “I'm going to talk to my lawyer, he can't do this.”

She shook her head, “N-not right now.”

Ryland nodded, “It's okay, let us know when you're ready. We're here.” Jasey smiled and thanked him. “You're going to stay here tonight, okay? You've got spare clothes from the other day, I'll go sort us out some dinner and pick out some films.”

She smiled as he left. “I'll get you some tissues,” Shane said as he stood, too, “do you need anything else?” She shook her head and he made his way inside. He came back out moments later with a box of tissues and a packet of makeup wipes. “I'll see you inside.” Jasey thanked him, too.

“Do you need a hand?” Andrew asked as Jasey removed a wipe. “Here,” he took it from her shaking hand and started gently wiping the smudged mascara and eyeliner from her eyes. “I've done as much as I can,” he smiled gently at her.

“Thank you, Andrew,” she lifted her phone to look at her reflection, seeing her puffy eyes and bruises made her cringe. “I look awful.”

She looked to Andrew who frowned, “I mean, with all things considered, I think you look really pretty.” He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but she involuntarily flinched away. He withdrew his hand with a, “Oh, I'm so sorry.”

“No, it's okay, I-”

“You don't have to be scared with me, okay?” Andrew placed a hand on her thigh.

Jasey nodded, “Can I ask you something?” Andrew nodded. “Why were you off with me yesterday?”

The redhead opened his mouth and closed it again, pursing his lips as he thought. “I wasn't in a great mood, I'm sorry if I took it out on you.” His thumb stroked her leg. “Seeing how happy you were after your date, I think it made me realise I miss that.”

Jasey nodded before giving a dark laugh, “And look how that turned out.”

~

Jasey, Andrew, Ryland, and Shane were sat on the sofa, eating Burger King, and watching _Friends_. Uno seemed to know something was wrong with Jasey, as he didn't leave her side all evening. He lay with his head on her lap so she could rub his ears with one hand and carry on eating her fries with the other. Ever so often, he would sit up to lick or nuzzle her face before settling back down again. Honey joined them on the floor, next to Andrew's feet.

Once Jasey announced she was exhausted, both physically and mentally, Ryland showed her to the second guest room which he had finally gotten around to clearing out. Uno followed them in at sat on the bed. “Looks like you've got company for the night,” Ryland laughed. “Andrew's things are already in the other room, so you're in here tonight, if that's okay?” Jasey nodded. “Let us know if you need anything else.”

Jasey thanked him, but stopped him as he called Uno out, “I-is it okay if Uno stays with me?”

“Of course.” Ryland smiled and sent the dog to jump on the bed.

~

Jasey's night was restless; her body ached and her mind was plagued with images of Joseph's piercing blue eyes bleeding into evil red ones. She was glad to have Uno there, a comfortable weight against her back, reminding her she was safe.

A whining noise woke her in the morning. Rolling over with a groan, she realised the bed next to her was empty. She sat up to see Uno sat at the closed door, his head cocked as he watched her. “Okay, little baby,” she said to him, “I'm coming.”

She opened the door and let the dog run down the hall to the living room. Jasey followed him and found Ryland sat on the couch with the rest of the animals. “Morning,” he smiled, “how'd you sleep?”

Jasey crinkled her nose as she sat down, “Not great, but not horrendously, thanks to this one,” she laughed as Uno jumped on the sofa next to her.

“Coffee?” Ryland offered.

“Yes, please.”

She scratched Uno's head as he wagged his tail, before he jumped off the couch to play with Honey. Ryland came back moments later with a mug of coffee for her. “So,” he turned the volume on whatever YouTube video he was watching down and turned to Jasey, “do you want to talk?” Jasey hesitated. “It's okay if you don't, it's okay if you need some time. Talking can help, when you're ready.”

Jasey smiled at him, “I think I just need some time, I-” She thought for a moment. “I need to process.”

Ryland nodded, “Do you still want to go ahead with the party tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Jasey told him, “I think I need it, to be honest. Something to look forward to.”

Ryland grinned, “Good, because I was planning to go shopping for decorations today, would you like to come?”

“Umm...”

“We can get lunch and new swimsuits?”

Jasey nodded and laughed, “You got me.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Despite Shane and Ryland trying to convince her to stay another night, she told them she wanted to go back to her Airbnb after most of the party decorations were set up. She promised to call them if she needed anything when they expressed their concern. She told the same to Andrew when he messaged asking if she was feeling any better.

She slept even less that night, without Uno there to comfort her; she woke up at some point in the night with tears soaking her pillow. Struggling to get back to sleep, she got up and grabbed herself a glass of juice. She sat on the couch with her laptop balanced on her lap and sent Blaine a message on Skype. “ _You busy?_ ”

Instead of replying, Blaine called her. She took a deep breath before answering. “Hey, Bee.” She gave him a small smile.

“It's early over there isn't it, what's up?” She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. “Jay, talk to- wait, what happened to your face?”

“Uh, my second date didn't exactly go very well.” She explained the details of the past two days, voice shaking. By the time she had finished, Blaine was red with anger and frustration. “Shane said he's going to help me sort it, I just-”

“I'm sorry.” Blaine admitted.

“What-”

“I pushed you to go, I-”

“Shut up,” Jasey rolled her eyes, running a hand down her face, “I could have not gone on the date, neither of us decided to make this guy an asshole.”

Blaine nodded slowly, watching his baby sister wipe away tears. “I wish I could be there with you.”

“Me, too.”

“Do you want me to come? Do you want to come home?”

Jasey shook her head, “They're taking good care of me here, they're really good friends.” Blaine smiled. “We've got a party tonight, and we're going away at the weekend, so much is happening,” she laughed, “but it does feel good to have friends again.”

~

Ryland picked her up just after 1pm on his way back from buying snacks for the party. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Um, okay,” Jasey put her overnight bag in the back of the G Wagon, “I spoke to my brother this morning and he asked if I wanted to come home early.”

“Oh, what did you say?”

Jasey smiled over at him, “I told him I'm in good hands here.”

~

“Oh!” Jasey exclaimed as she helped Ryland set up the snack table outside, “Do you have big speakers?”

“Yes,” Ryland laughed over Jasey's excited squeal, “Morgan has them in car, I'll tell her to grab them.” He went inside, kissing Shane who was just on his way over to Jasey.

“Hey,” he told her nervously, “so I spoke to my lawyer,” Jasey nodded, “they've taken him in, and they just need your help.” Shane hesitated, putting a hand on her arm, “They need to see what he did to you, and you need to give a statement.” Jasey's face fell. “But that's it, that's all you need to do and they'll handle the rest, and I'll be with you every step of the way.”

Jasey nodded, “W-when?”

“Tomorrow, if possible,” he smiled in response to Jasey's nod. “This is actually really nice,” he laughed, gesturing around him at the tiki themed decorations around the pool and bar.

Jasey's small frown turned into a grin, “I mean, it was mostly Ryland, but I did what I could.”

“Well, Garrett and Andrew are going to be here soon,” Ryland came outside, already changed into his swimming trunks, followed by Morgan carrying a speaker each, “why don't you go and get ready, Jasey?”

She made her way to the guest bedroom and pulled out her new bikini and white sheer cover up. She undressed in the bathroom and pulled on the baby blue halter neck top, followed by the matching frill bottoms. She adjusted the bow in the middle of the bikini top and sighed, looking in the mirror. The bruises on her ribs were showing up more, a light purple colour against her olive skin.

She pulled on the cover up dress and made her way to the door of the room. “Ryland!” She yelled, hoping he would hear her and she wouldn't have to go out there feeling so self conscious.

She heard footsteps approaching from the direction of the kitchen and made her way back into the room to observe herself in the mirror once more. “Are you- oh.”

Jasey turned to see Andrew, face red and mouth open. She made sure her cover up was tight around her body before saying, “Hi, I didn't realise you were here already,” she smiled nervously as he tore his gaze away and rubbed the back of his neck, “could you ask Ryland to come here for a moment, please?”

Andrew nodded, “Y-yeah, sure,” and retreated from the room.

Ryland entered a few moments later and grinned at her, “Let me see!”

“I-I dunno, I think,” she opened the robe and Ryland gasped, “I think I should have got something else.”

“No, are you kidding me?” He exclaimed, holding her hands and admiring her, “You look so hot!”

Jasey tried to give him a small smile, “But, my bruises-”

“Are hardly noticeable,” Ryland reassured her, “and even so, it's only us, Morgan and Garrett know and no one is going to talk about it any more today,” Jasey nodded, “we're going to have fun.”

~

Shane had decided that, since he wasn't going to be joining the others in the pool, he was in charge of the music. Andrew sat by the pool, listening to _'Hefner'_ for the fourth time that hour, but hardly paying attention. He tapped his fingers around the red cup in his hand and took another sip. He couldn't get the imagine of Jasey out of his head.

She had yet to pick up the courage to take off her dress and join Ryland, Morgan, and the dogs in the pool, but the outline of her hourglass body through the sheer cover up was enough. He sighed as he stood, earning a questioning look from Garrett beside him. He waved his empty cup at him before asking, “Want anything?” Garrett shook his head and Andrew made his way inside.

Upon entering the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. Jasey stood at the counter; she had taken off her dress, leaving her only in her bikini, sunglasses perched on her head. She looked up at him, smile playing at her lips, “How you doing over there?” She giggled in response to his face heating up. “Need a refill?”

She waved the bottle of rum she was holding at him and he made his way over to her, nodding. “That would be great.” He leaned over the island to place his cup in front of her, knocking her full cup over in the process. “Oh shit!” He ran around the counter. She jumped back as the cold liquid hit her stomach. “Oh fuck, I'm so sorry,” Andrew rambled as he grabbed a load of kitchen roll, handing some to her, “I didn't mean, oh shit, I'm sorry, I-”

“It's okay, it's okay,” Jasey laughed, “don't worry about me.” She bent down to wipe the drink from the floor. “I'll just jump in the pool, let's clean this up before Ryland kills us.”

Andrew did so with shaking hands and a red face. “Here,” he passed her some more tissue and she patted her stomach dry. He tried to avert his eyes from the sight; beads of liquid rolling down her belly, disappearing into the fabric of her pants, some of them making their way to her thighs.

“Ohhh,” she whined, “I'm sticky.”

Andrew choked on air before hearing an, “Uhhh” from the other side of the room. They looked up to see Shane and Garrett watching them, suggestive looks on both their faces.

“Well,” Jasey bit her lip, “I guess I'm gonna go clean myself up.” She pursed her lips in an attempt to not smile as she walked past them and back outside.

Andrew stared at the deer tattoo on the back of her thigh as she went. “Uh,” he hesitated, looking from Garrett's grin to Shane's, “drink?”

When Andrew finally made his way back outside, he saw Jasey laughing with Ryland as he helped wipe her down with a wet cloth. He made his way back to his seat and pulled out his phone, trying to distract himself. He stared at his home screen for a few moments before Jasey's squeals drew his attention.

He looked up just in time to see Ryland pulling her into the pool with him, Uno and Honey jumping in after them. She resurfaced, wiping a hand down her face and pushing her hair back, a grin plastered on her face. “Rylaaaand,” she fake whined, “I wanted food!” She laughed before swimming to the steps of the pool, right in front of Andrew.

Jasey made her way up the steps and Andrew blushed as they made eye contact, the redhead tried his best not to stare too blatantly. Jasey gave him a small wave before ducking her head, bringing her hand to cover her cheeks. Andrew could see her face turning red. He smirked to himself as she walked away.

A little while later, they had all gathered around the table for food. “Garrett, why won't you join us in the pool?” Jasey asked with a pout, wrapped up in Shane's pig robe.

“You do not want to see that,” Garrett said as Shane barked a laugh.

“But,” Jasey paused, pout intensifying, “I think you're pretty hot.”

Garrett gasped, almost choking on his Cheez-Its as Andrew laughed. “Andrewwww,” Garrett whined, “don't laugh! Although I also do think she's lying.”

“I'm not!” Jasey exclaimed, “I do think you're hot!”

“Ooo, wait,” Shane interrupted, “who do you have a crush on, celebrity and YouTube wise?”

“Umm,” Jasey thought for a moment, “Andrew Garfield is definitely a big one. Tom Holland, too.”

“Oh, you like Spider-Man?” Garrett grinned excitedly. “What about Chris Evans.”

Jasey nodded and smiled, “Scarlett Johansson and Margot Robbie, of course.”

“What about YouTubers?” Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jasey pasued to think, eyes flicking to Andrew momentarily, “I'm not sure I have any big YouTube crushes, to be honest.” She had a realisation, pointing to Garrett.

“You really have a thing for Garrett?” Shane asked, laughing.

Jasey rolled her eyes, Andrew shifted in his seat next to her. She looked over to him with a small smile, before turning to the rest of them, “No, I do think he's hot,” Garrett giggled in disbelief, “but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I recently re-watched his Coachella videos, amazing by the way,” he grinned at her, “and Jesse Wellens is so hot.” She laughed as everyone yelled their opinions, “I don't watch his videos or anything,” she covered her face as she started getting embarrassed, “I just think he's hot.”

“Wait, you like those kind of guys?” Ryland asked around a mouth full of fries.

“Like, ripped?” Morgan finished for him.

“No, actually,” Jasey chuckled, fanning her face with her hands, “I honestly don't really. I'm much more into like nerdy guys, I guess-”

“So Garrett?” Shane laughed as Jasey nodded with a shrug.

“Oh my god, Jasey!” Garrett covered his mouth, “Is this the start of something?”

Andrew interjected with a, “Garrett, you're literally gay.”

~

Andrew wasn't jealous; sure, he found Jasey attractive, but it's not like they were a thing or he wanted them to be. He was just sexually frustrated, he hadn't got any in a while. Not that he really wanted to either, he just wanted... release. And it wasn't like her calling Garrett hot was going to lead anything – Garrett was very gay. Her gushing over Jesse Wellens' muscles was what got him jealous. But she liked nerdy guys. Andrew was a somewhat nerdy guy. Who also happened to be in pretty good shape, if he said so himself.

“Another drink?” Garrett offered him. They were back at the pool, Ryland and Morgan playing with the dogs in the water, Jasey sat next to Shane on the sunbeds with a book in her hands.

Andrew shook his head. “Andrew!” Ryland called him, “Your best friend wants you to play!” He pointed at Honey who had gotten out of the water and was staring at him from the edge of the pool with a wagging tail.

He laughed hesitantly as everyone else cheered him on. Rising from his seat, he looked over to Jasey, who was looking over her book, biting her lip with a smile. Andrew took off his sunglasses and grabbed the back of his shirt. Lifting it over his head, he then looked to his feet with a nervous smile and red face. Everyone was whistling and clapping for him.

Working through the self conscious feeling, he made his way to the pool and jumped in, Honey whining and following him in. “Why is it so cold?” He laughed once he resurfaced and sat on the poolside.

He didn't hear Ryland's response as he looked over to Jasey. She wasn't smiling any more; her mouth was slightly agape, her face flushed, her legs brought to her chest. Andrew lifted the corner of his mouth, feeling smug, and ran a hand up his bare chest and to the back of his neck, breaking Jasey's gaze as she sank in her seat, hiding behind her book once more.

~

That night, Andrew and Jasey stayed in the guest rooms, Garrett on the sofa, and Morgan took an Uber back home.

Jasey stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed. She hadn't had much to drink and her mind was racing, making her restless. She was nervous about the next day, about the inquiry. She didn't know what would happen; would she have to get undressed in front of strangers, would they take pictures?

She screwed her eyes shut and turned onto her side, trying to calm her breathing. Shane was going to there for her, she was going to be fine. She wondered if Andrew could be there with her, too.

Jasey let out a sigh as she turned to lay on her back once more. She definitely needed a hookup, she thought to herself as her mind wandered back to the pool, seeing Andrew strip off his tee, water droplets getting caught in the curls of hair on his chest. She groaned in frustration.

She thought about how he was just on the other side of the wall, sleeping in just his boxers. She about the trail of hair that ran down his toned stomach, leading to below the waistband. She wondered what sounds he would make if she followed the trail with kisses and licks.

She gasped as she slid a hand down her own pants. She rubbed her clit in gentle circles at first, imagining it was Andrew's hand instead. She thought how he would play with her nipples with the other hand, whispering into her ear, moving his fingers down into her wet warmth before moving back to her clit.

Rubbing faster now, she clamped a hand over her mouth, breathing heavier and heavier until, finally, release.

~

Andrew was glad to finally be in the privacy of his room. He didn't want to leave Jasey, but being around her while she walked around in that bikini had proved to be too much for him. Maybe it was all in his head, but he thought it was also getting to her, thinking back to the way she watched him strip.

He thought of the spilt drink dripping down her stomach, her thighs, making her pants wet. He wished he could follow the droplets with his tongue.

He groaned in frustration as he lifted his hips off the bed. He was getting hard. He squeezed himself through his boxers, closing his eyes as he wondered what it would feel like to have her hands in his hair.

Would she use her grip to guide his mouth to where she needed it the most? Would she raise her hips if he didn't give her the attention she wanted? Would she wrap her legs around his shoulders and moan when he finally sucked on her clit?

Fuck. He hadn't even realised his fist was around his cock until he felt precum leaking down his hand.

Andrew threw his other arm over his head, feeling his face heating up as he thought about holding Jasey's thigh in place, pumping his fingers inside of her and licking her clit. “Fuck,” he growled in a low whisper, feeling himself getting closer.

He came with his hand gripping the bedsheets, thoughts of Jasey's wetness soaking his mouth.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Andrew woke the next morning to banging on a door and Ryland's shouts of “Jasey! We need to talk to you!”

He got up, grabbed a shirt, and opened his door to find Jasey being dragged into the living room by Ryland. “What is going on?” He asked and Jasey shrugged in response, rubbing her eyes.

Andrew followed them down the hall where Garrett had woken up after all of the commotion. Jasey sat on the sofa, Andrew one side of her and Shane on the other. “Jasey, we need to show you something.” Shane said, holding his phone out to her.

The screen showed a Twitter post with a link to a video. “Uh, Shane,” Ryland hesitated from his place on the other side of his fiancé, “right now?” He glanced over to Andrew and Garrett, then back to Shane and Jasey.

“I mean, they're going to see at some point, it's all over Twitter.” Shane looked to Jasey.

With furrowed eyebrows, Jasey nodded before asking, “What is it?”

Shane clicked the link and a video started playing. Jasey clapped her hands over her mouth and Andrew let out a gentle, “oh”. The video showed Jasey, recognisable by blue hair and the tattoo on the back of her thigh, in white lace underwear and stockings. She was straddling a redhead girl in matching pink underwear, and they were kissing. Andrew cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat.

“Well,” Shane spoke up after a few seconds, “at least you're not completely naked, and you look good, but it's just-”

He was cut off by Garrett and Andrew gasping, and Jasey whispering, “Oh, fuck,” as the girls in the video changed position; Jasey being pushed on to her back as the other woman pushed a thigh between her legs. There were parallel cuts scattered across both of Jasey's thighs. “Oh, no, no, no,” Jasey let her head fall into her hands as the moans from the video stopped.

“I'm sorry,” Shane rubbed her back, giving a huff of a laugh, “I wanted you to enjoy your time here in LA, and so much has happened.”

Jasey leaned back in the chair and looked to Andrew and Garrett, who had matching looks of surprise mixed with embarrassment. Looking back to Shane, she told him, “My girlfriend and I used to send pictures to this guy we were also hooking up with,” she let out a sigh, “that was the only time we recorded ourselves and I was too self conscious to be completely naked on camera.”

Shane nodded, “Well we can try and get it taken down, but there's no control over the people who already have it saved elsewhere.”

Jasey shook her head, “I'm not ashamed of the nudity or the sex,” she hesitated, “it's the cuts,” she finished in a whisper.

“I know,” Shane put his arm around her for a hug, “I think what you should do is talk about it, make a video. You should address this; I haven't seen any marks on you at all, are you past it?” Jasey nodded. “Then let them know, let everyone who struggles know, it's possible.”

“Will you be here with me?” Jasey asked, pulling away from him.

“Of course.” Shane grinned at her.

~

Andrew helped to set a camera up on a tripod in front of the couch. He willed his hands to stop shaking before someone noticed how nervous he was. He was nervous _for_ Jasey, but also _because_ of her. _White lace panties, contrasting against her tanned olive skin, a hand reaching down to grab her ass._

He screwed his eyes shut and opened them again. This was a sensitive time for her, he had to be a supportive friend, not a pervert. “All set?” Jasey asked, sitting back on the couch followed by Shane. She had covered up her bruises with some makeup.

“All good.” He gave her a tight smile, pressed record, and sat on the other end of the sofa with Garrett, out of frame. He pulled the end of Garrett's blanket over his lap as he got settled.

Jasey started by saying how happy she was to be in LA with amazing people, making great friends. She went on to tell the camera how, despite being happy now, it was a struggle to get there, and it's still something she struggles with every single day. “I know you all probably expected this to be a different kind of video, I know some of you maybe be wondering when I'm going to apologise for the recent leaked video. I know you're waiting for me to say I regret it. But I don't.” She shrugged with a small smile. “I am proud of my body and my sexuality,” she said, defiantly, “I am human; I have sex, I masturbate-”

She was cut off by a small chuckle from Shane, followed by a, “I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it, please carry on.”

Jasey laughed out loud and looked to Garrett, who had covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, and Andrew, who was red in the face and biting his knuckle. Jasey blushed and looked away.

“What I was trying to say is that I am not sorry for being human, a sexual being, practising safe and consensual activities. And no one else should apologise for that either.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “The other matter at hand, is the fact that I-I understand what it feels like to be in a dark place and thinking that there is no other way out besides hurting yourself.” She paused, taking a moment to breathe as Shane took her hand, squeezing comfortingly. “I do regret doing what I did to myself, but I do not regret feeling that way, I'm not ashamed of my past because without it I would not be who or where I am today. But I do want you all to know that I would never ever suggest anyone handle it the way I did.” Tears came to her eyes. “And if you are in a situation where you are scared and sad and feeling alone... Talk to someone. I know it's easier said than done, but the first step is trying.”

She wiped a tear away and looked to Shane who was also welling up. He whispered to her, “I'm so proud of you.”

She smiled and looked back to the camera, finishing, “Having such great friends around me is more important than I ever realised. They will tell you what you're too afraid to tell yourself. And Shane and Ryland and Andrew, everyone, they helped me to come to this conclusion: I love myself, and I am so fucking proud of myself.”

Andrew stood to turn off the camera and took a seat beside Jasey, a small smile on his lips. “You did great,” he told her, “you okay?”

Jasey nodded, wiping the last of her tears as Ryland brought her a cup of coffee. “Thank you all.”

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she placed her coffee on the table to pull it out. There was a reply from Blaine, who she had texted earlier to tell him about the situation. “ _Jasey I'm so sorry all of this has been happening, I really wish I could be with you. Just remember what we always talk about – your scars are reminders of your choice to carry on, you are stronger than you will ever know. I love you._ ”

“Guys, I'm just gonna get some air and text Blaine back,” Jasey stood and left the room. She sat on the swing – it had quickly become her favourite place – and messaged back, “ _I love you, too, Blainey. Just finished up with the video. I can't wait to be back with you. They're taking really good care of me here, but I miss you._ ” She sent the message just as she heard a door open and close.

Andrew walked up to her with two mugs in his hands. “You left your coffee,” he said with a smile, handing it to her. She thanked him and patted the seat next to her. He sat and took a sip of his own drink. They stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun, before Andrew turned to Jasey, “Do you want to talk?”

Jasey took a deep breath. “I felt really self conscious about my scars before,” she admitted, “I felt like they were all anyone would see. I didn't realise they had faded so much until I had my first and only, uh, hookup after breaking up with my girlfriend 2 years ago. He didn't notice them.”

Andrew nodded, “Well, I'll tell you that I've never noticed them, either.” He gestured to her legs where her dress covered her thighs.

Jasey looked at him and pursed her lips. She leaned forward to place her mug on the floor. She placed her hand on the edge of her dress and pulled it up her leg, exposing her thigh. “They're mostly faded,” she looked to Andrew who had turned his body towards her, “but there are some that were deeper than others.” Jasey pointed to the faint white marks across her skin, a few of them were raised. Andrew hesitantly reached out a hand, tracing the scar tissue with his fingers.

A shiver ran through Jasey, goosebumps appearing over her skin. Andrew withdrew his hand. “Cold?” He asked.

Jasey shook her head and pulled her dress back down. “Just,” she bit back a smile, “you tickled me.”

Andrew's lips lifted into a smirk as he nodded. “Come on, let's get back inside.”

~

The meeting with Shane's lawyer didn't go as horribly as Jasey was thinking. Andrew offered to edit and finish her video for uploading so they could get going before it got too late. Shane drove Jasey 40 minutes to an office, where the two of them met with Shane's lawyer, two other lawyers from the investigation, and a paramedic.

They recorded the paramedic examining Jasey's wounds – the bruise on her cheek, ribs, and the busted lip. One of the lawyers showed her some mug shots of a couple of different men and asked her if any of these people did this to her. She saw Joseph's photo and pointed to it. They took notes when she recounted the story of what happened, and then told her she was free to go.

“So, back to ours, or?” Shane asked once they got into his Jeep.

Jasey shook her head, “The trip is tomorrow and I haven't even had a chance to pack.”

Shane nodded and started the car.

~

Andrew had finished packing a bag for their weekend away. He had just gotten out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, when he saw his phone buzz. It was a message from Jasey, “ _Shane just dropped me off at home. Thank you for everything today, it means a lot. See you tomorrow!_ ”

Andrew sent back a text, “ _Glad you're okay, and I'm always here when you need to talk. See you bright and early!_ ” He contemplated finishing the message with a kiss, but decided against it. Pressing send, he lay in bed and scrolled through his phone. He hadn't opened up his Twitter all day, knowing what would be taking up the majority of his feed.

A part of him felt insensitive for his thoughts earlier on in the day – he had only half-watched the video, not only feeling like he was invading her privacy, but also because he couldn't control what happened below his belt at the sight. “ _I masturbate_ ” her voice echoed in his mind. He wondered how she did; with her fingers? A toy? Humping a pillow when she was really desperate?

God, he had a kink for that. He imagined what she would look like, wearing the same lingerie from the video, straddling a pillow instead of her girlfriend, moaning in ecstasy as her hips moved against the fabric.

Andrew opened the towel around his hips, his dick already growing hard. He navigated to Twitter and his suspicions were correct; it was the first thing to appear. He hesitated. She said she was happy with the video, she enjoyed it, she loved how she looked. And so did he.

He clicked on it and the soft moans and giggles of the girls filled his room. “Oh god,” he whispered to himself, cock in his hand, as he watched Jasey being pleasured. Her girlfriend's hand grabbed her breast, squeezing before travelling up to her neck where it settled in a gentle grip. Her girlfriend's hips were grinding against hers, their legs slotted between each other's thighs.

“ _Good girl_ ,” her girlfriend said, her voice barely audible, “ _I'm gonna make you cum, baby_.” Andrew moaned as he pumped his dick quicker, feeling himself getting closer. His eyes were trained on Jasey, listening to the sighs of pleasure falling from her lips. He came with a loud groan, the sound of Jasey's release pushing him over the edge.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Andrew was nervous. It had been two nights in a row he had had... _indecent_ thoughts about Jasey. And now he had to pick her up and spend six hours in a car with her. “ _I'm just about to leave, I'll pick you up first and then we'll head to Garrett's_ ” he sent the message and grabbed his bag. He stood at his door and let out a sigh. He had to pull himself together.

“It's way too early for this,” Jasey sighed as she climbed into the passenger seat, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “I didn't sleep well either, that doesn't help matters.”

“Why's that?” Andrew glanced at her as he drove, trying not to look down at her bare legs under her skirt. Jasey gave a half-hearted shrug and Andrew didn't push her to talk.

~

Thankfully, the drive wasn't as bad as Andrew thought it would be. Sure, he struggled to pay attention to the road when she was singing along with Garrett to some ridiculous song that was playing, and even more so when she curled up in her seat to take a nap. He silently thanked Garrett for being there to distract him.

They reached Winchester House a little over 6 hours later, meeting Shane, Ryland, and Morgan in the lobby. “Whoa,” Andrew said as he filmed the entrance, “this place is crazy.”

  
“I take it I'm with Morgan?” Jasey asked once Garrett had picked up three sets of keys.

“Oh, no,” Shane told them before they had paired off, “we're gonna have Garrett and Morgan rooming together; the viewers love you fucking idiots together.”

“I'm okay with that, Garrett has all the snacks,” Morgan high-fived the blond man and laughed.

“B-but,” Jasey stuttered, looking to Andrew who hid his red face behind the camera, “people also ship Garrett and Andrew.”

“They ship literally everybody,” Ryland laughed.

“Is that okay?” Shane looked from Jasey to Andrew, who both nervously nodded in response. “Great! Let's go.”

“So, Shane and Ryland, you have room 104,” Garrett handed them their key, “and Morgan and I have room 107, just down the hall. Jasey, Andrew, you're on the top floor, 402.”

They make their way to Shane and Ryland's room, observing the late 1800's décor throughout the mansion as they went. “Okay, so,” Shane turned to them once they had settled down inside the room, “it's what, 3:30 now? We'll take some time to settle down and at 4:15 we'll regroup and go on a little adventure.”

Garrett made ghost sounds as everyone else laughed. “Can we get food?” Morgan asked.

Shane rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Of course!”

“Well, I need a shower, first,” Jasey told them as she stood, looking to Andrew “ _someone_ picked me up way too early this morning.” He looked at her sheepishly.

“Andrew, get some spooky shots of the place as you go,” Shane told him on his way out.

“Come on, this way,” Jasey smiled at him as he focussed the camera on her, walking towards the elevator. “Are you okay?” She asked, and Andrew put the camera down.

“Yeah, I just,” he hesitated, “I don't-”

“You don't do too well with spooky things?” Jasey gave him a small smile when he looked at her with a shocked expression. “I watched Shane's videos, remember?” She explained.

Andrew nodded, “I forgot that you were a fan before you were our friend,” he chuckled. “I'm definitely getting better,” the elevator stopped on their floor and they made their way out, “being with Shane so much, I don't really have much choice.” Jasey nodded, looking at the painted portraits hanging on the walls as she led the way. “Here,” Andrew lifted the camera once more, “turn around.”

Jasey turned, walking backwards, and smiled at the camera. Andrew lowered it slightly, smiling back at her. Jasey felt her face grow hot, she turned around and followed the corridor around a corner. “This is us,” she told him once they reached the room – the only room before a dead end. “You go first, I guess,” she told him, gesturing to the camera.

Andrew let out a deep breath. Jasey unlocked the door and stepped to the side. As she followed him in, he let out a nervous laugh. “This place is creepy.” Jasey stepped beside him; there were two 19th Century beds against one wall, only a couple of feet away from each other, with a small table and two chairs on a red rug in front of a fireplace, which looked like it hadn't been used in decades. Light flooded in from the window opposite the door and there was another door adjacent to it.

Andrew looked inside to see a small bathroom; a free standing tub with an overhead shower, opposite a toilet and a wash basin. “Cozy,” Jasey laughed. Andrew put the camera down and put his belongings on one of the beds, Jasey took the other. “I'm going to take a quick shower,” she told him, heading to the bathroom.

Andrew nodded, sitting on his bed and pulling out his phone. He scrolled through YouTube and found a music video to keep his mind occupied. Listening to music always helped him to relax, and he needed it right now. He didn't have a good feeling about this place. It was cold in the room, he put his hood up and put in his earphones, bobbing his head to the music and singing along quietly.

He was halfway through a fourth video when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He jumped in surprise, before realising it was Jasey. She was stood in doorway to the bathroom in a towel. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to scare you,” she stuttered nervously, face red, “I just forgot my, um, my clothes.”

“I-it's okay,” Andrew replied, looking away as she grabbed her clothes from her bed and quickly ran back to the bathroom.

“I did try calling you,” Jasey laughed as she came out of the bathroom once again, fully clothed and towel-drying her hair.

“I'm sorry,” Andrew laughed, head in his hands, “I didn't hear.”

Jasey bit her lip and nodded, coming to sit on her bed. “Do you sing often?” She asked playfully, eyebrow raised.

Andrew looked at her with a cringe, “No, no, definitely not.”

Jasey laughed. “But you rap though,” she said, “why don't you do that more, post it?”

The redhead shrugged. “It's just not what I do now, I don't, I dunno, it's just been a while.”

Jasey nodded, then looked at her lap and bit her lip. “It was really good in Garrett's song,” she said with a flushed face, “I-I really liked it.”

Andrew smiled nervously, “I'm glad.”

~

“So supposedly,” Garrett led through the lobby to the restaurant area, which was set up ready for dinner guests, “whether they have people staying here or not, they always set up the tables for the ghosts to dine at.”

“Has anyone ever died here, or?” Morgan asked.

“No, see, here's the thing,” Garrett turned to them all, “I said before, this place was made to house the spirits, appease them even. It was almost like a peace offering from Sarah Winchester.” They made their way back to the lobby and down a corridor leading to the gardens.

“It's kind of beautiful,” Jasey commented, looking towards to sunset. Andrew panned the camera to her and she smiled shyly in response.

“Here, look,” Garrett pointed at a black and white framed photograph on the wall, “that's Sarah Winchester,” a lady with a stern look sat in a horse-drawn carriage which had no driver, “and look at this,” he pointed to a translucent hand resting on the door of the carriage.

“Holy fuck!” Shane exclaimed, stepping away from the photo.

“That's insane,” Jasey furrowed her eyebrows, reading the caption written on it, “ _Sarah Winchester: only known portrait._ ”

The others started walking away, listening to more of Garrett's lore, and Andrew had to gently tug on Jasey's hoodie sleeve to get her attention. “You like the hoodie then?” Andrew asked, looking at the ediTEAing hoodie he had gifted her.

Jasey nodded and replied with a grin, “Of course I do.”

~

After Garrett's tour, Shane and Ryland drove out to get them Taco Bell while Andrew was out getting some more footage. Jasey, Morgan, and Garrett were in Shane and Ryland's room. “This place is so creepy,” Morgan laughed as she sat on one of the chairs at the end of the room.

Garrett sat with Jasey on the king sized bed, both of them leaning against the headboard. “How are you doing on your first scary adventure, Jay?” He asked her.

“Um, okay, I agree with Morgan, though.”

“How is it rooming with Andrew?” Garrett raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh god, shut up, Gare,” Jasey laughed, but her blushed cheeks gave her away.

“I'm kidding!” The blond man slapped his knee as he laughed. “It's just funny seeing you blush.”

Jasey opened her mouth to defend herself, but was stopped by the door opening. Andrew walked in, giving them a small wave, and set the camera down on the table. “Have fun out there?” Morgan asked, offering him some Cheez-Its.

He shook his head, before responding, “Yeah, it was,” he hesitated, “cold.”

“It is really cold,” Garrett agreed, “especially down the hall.”

“Yeah,” Andrew sat on a chair opposite Morgan, “I was there, near your room, getting footage of the door that opens to a brick wall, and then one minute I was sweating and the next it was so cold I could see my breath.”

“Our room is like that,” Jasey perked up, “at first I thought it was just because of the shower, but when I got out I felt really hot, and then I was so cold I had to put my jumper on.”

Moments later, Shane and Ryland walked back in with food in hand. As everyone tucked in, Andrew sat on the edge of the bed. Jasey noticed and sat with him. “Want a bite?” She offered him some of her chicken burrito. He shook his head in response, sipping on a bottle of water. “What's up with you?” She nudged against him gently. Andrew hesitated, tapping his fingers around the bottle. “You're freaked out, aren't you?”

He nodded slowly. “It just felt weird, out there by myself.”

“Well,” Jasey swallowed another mouthful before telling him, “you won't be by yourself any more.”

Andrew blushed and opened his mouth to thank her, but Garrett spoke up. “You know, this building is seven stories high, but only four are open.”

“What? What happened to the rest?” Shane asked.

Garrett swallowed and explained, “There was an earthquake in 1906 which damaged parts of the house. When they came to repairing it, when they got to the fifth floor and above, supposedly weird things started happening. Sarah told them all that they had to leave and that the ghosts didn't like the carpenters here. They sealed up all entrances to the fifth floor and it hasn't been touched since.”

“What weird things?” Ryland asked.

“Things like tools going missing, materials, like wood and glass and stuff, all of that breaking, some of the carpenters said they heard multiple sets of footsteps running towards them-”

“Jesus,” Andrew whispered.

“Yeah,” Garrett nodded, taking another bite of his burrito, “crazy.”

~

Shane had decided that they would go to sleep for a couple of hours and then, at 1:30am, they would regroup and go back out with EMF readers. “It's hot in here again,” Jasey observed once her and Andrew were back in their room. She pulled her hoodie off, leaving her in a tank top, and sat on her bed. She faced Andrew who was sat on his own. “You doing okay?”

Andrew nodded, “Yeah, I'm okay now,” he laughed nervously, “I feel kinda embarrassed for getting worked up earlier.”

“Don't be,” Jasey smiled, “I understand.”

“We should get some sleep,” Andrew told her. She nodded and turned off her bedside lamp. Getting under the covers, she pulled her jeans off and settled into bed. Andrew averted his eyes and did the same, stripping down to his boxers. “Sleep tight,” he turned off his light and the room was engulfed in darkness.

~

It felt as if Andrew had just fallen asleep, when a voice from the darkness woke him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the lack of light. “Jase?” He whispered, but got no response. “Are you okay?” He reached over to turn on his light, and saw Jasey still sound asleep in her bed. She lay facing Andrew, her breathing heavy, sweat dripping down the curves of her bust.

He swore he could hear something again, a muffled whisper coming from the direction of the bathroom. Slowly, he pulled back the covers and got out of bed. He took a step towards the bathroom.

A loud knock on the door startled him and he held his chest, willing his racing heart to steady. Jasey was still asleep; he stepped quietly past her and to the door. He opened it to reveal Shane. “Oh, sorry,” he looked down to Andrew's boxers and back up, “ready to go?”

“Jasey's still asleep,” Andrew whispered back, “we'll be there in 10.”

Shane nodded and left him to close the door. Andrew looked over to Jasey, whose breathing was still heavy and her hands had started to twitch. He went to her, sitting on the bed beside her. He placed a hesitant hand on her arm, almost pulling back in shock at the feel of her skin burning. He gave her a gentle shake, “Jasey, it's time to go.” She let out a whine and tried to push his hand away. “Come on, Jasey, wake up.”

Jasey jolted up, a terrified look on her face, trying to scurry away from Andrew. “Hey, it's okay,” Andrew slowly reached a hand out to her, placing it gently on her shoulder, “Jase, it's just me. You don't need to be scared.”

Jasey took a few deep breaths, then slowly nodded. “I-I'm sorry, I-”

“Shh, it's okay, Jase,” Andrew smiled, “you're safe, okay?” Jasey nodded and smiled back. She took a moment to glance down at Andrew's body, noticing he had been practically naked the whole time. Andrew followed her stare and cleared his throat, standing to grab his clothes. “Uh, Shane knocked for us,” Andrew turned back around once he was dressed, noticing Jasey's blush and small smile, “we should go.”


	15. Chapter Fourteen

They were in one of the ballrooms of the mansion, scanning the area with their torches. “Are you sure it was in here?” Ryland asked Shane.

“Yes,” he replied sternly, “the footsteps, they went into here.”

Jasey pulled the voice recorder from her pocket and handed it to Shane, “Maybe try talking to them?”

Shane nodded as Ryland started filming him. “We've got this, you, Andrew, and Garrett carry on down the hall, figure out where that smell is coming from.”

“Yes, sir,” Jasey saluted and pulled Garrett back into the corridor. She cringed as the smell of sulphur hit her nose. “It's getting stronger down here,” Jasey led them down the hall and around a corner, raising an eyebrow at Andrew, who had the camera trained on her.

“We must be getting closer,” Garrett pulled Jasey around another corner, reaching large wooden double doors.

Andrew cleared his throat when Garrett put his hands on the handles, “Uh, Garrett, I don-”

Garrett pushed the doors open and they let out a loud creak. They all cringed as he opened them all the way, finally revealing a half finished ballroom; windows were boarded up, floorboards covered less than half of the floor, unpainted walls were covered with old sheets. “God, it stinks in here,” Jasey covered her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie.

“Freezing cold, too,” Andrew noted, before asking Garrett, “Are there any sightings of ghosts and stuff in here, too?”

Garrett nodded. “When Sarah Winchester died, most of the carpenters and workers left straight away. People have said they've seen the ghosts in here, making fun of the workers, pushing wheelbarrows, flinging tools around,” he let out a laugh, “I think the spirits didn't like the workers very much.”

Jasey ran her fingers along the walls. “Well, they were building a house to purposefully confuse the spirits,” she said, turning to Andrew and the camera, “I guess the spirits are smarter than you'd think.”

A loud clatter made Jasey scream in surprise, followed by Ryland shouting, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just dropped my phone!”

Andrew let out a shaky laugh as he placed a comforting hand on Jasey's arm.

~

“That was a long night,” Jasey yawned, kicking off her shoes and heading to the bathroom.

Andrew shut the door behind them and flicked the latch. “Did you have a good time, though?” He asked her as she came out, drying her face.

Jasey smiled, “I did, it was fun.” Andrew nodded and got undressed for bed, while Jasey averted her eyes and did the same. “How are _you_ feeling?”

Andrew gave a shrug, “I'm okay, better now than I was before.” He looked over to where Jasey was sat in her bed. “Thank you.”

Jasey grinned at him, “No worries, happy to help.”

A shiver ran through her and her arms erupted in goosebumps. “Cold?” Andrew asked with furrowed eyebrows. Jasey nodded, and Andrew replied, “It's hot in here.”

She shrugged. “Not over here, it suddenly got cold.” She leaned over to pick her hoodie off of the floor, before dropping it in shock. “That's freezing cold already, too.”

Andrew got out of bed, picking up the black jumper he had been wearing. “Here, mine is still warm.” He walked over and handed it to her. “Jesus, it is cold over here.”

Jasey nodded and pulled on the jumper, “I'll be okay, thank you for this.”

“We can switch beds,” Andrew offered.

Jasey shook her head, “No, it's okay, I promise,” she assured him, “thank you.”

Andrew smiled and got back into bed, turning the lamp off.

~

“So, I think this place is pretty damn creepy,” Shane laughed to the camera, which was set up on a tripod on the table. Everyone was gathered around it, on chairs or on the bed. “That unfinished ballroom smelt like eggs, the footsteps were everywhere around the lobby, Garrett barely slept-”

“Yeah, there were noises everywhere in our room,” Morgan nodded in agreement.

“Andrew, Jasey, how was your night?” Shane turned to them.

Jasey shook her head, “It was awful, every five minutes the temperature changed, but just for me.”

“Yeah,” Andrew spoke up, “at first I thought Jasey was coming down with something, but half of the room was like that.”

“But it didn't feel,” Jasey hesitated, “it didn't feel like I was in danger, or that anything bad was going to happen, it was just like-”

“They wanted to be around you?” Garrett pondered out loud, “Maybe they liked you.”

“Andrew said he heard a voice during the night, too.” Jasey told them, Andrew nodded in confirmation.

They wrapped up the video, explaining that, although they had another night booked, they wanted to take some time to chill and explore the city. “Can we get coffee?” Jasey asked with a groan, stretching her hands above her head.

“I second that!” Ryland jumped up, “I saw a Starbucks on the way in yesterday.”

~

They were sat in around a picnic table in a local park, coffees and doughnuts in hand.

“So,” Jasey swallowed a mouthful of food, “what's the plan for today?”

“Well, it's already 2pm,” Shane said, “we can go exploring for a bit and-”

“There's a bar not far from the hotel!” Morgan exclaimed, showing them her phone, “It's supposed to be a really nice one, too. We can go for some drinks after dinner.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. “Feeling better?” Andrew whispered to Jasey.

“Definitely, now that I'm out of there,” Jasey responded, “it just felt too much.”

Andrew nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “Do you, uh,” he looked away from her for a moment, before he asked, “do you get nightmares?”

Jasey looked at him, a small frown at her lips. “Yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you, or scared you, or-”

Andrew placed a hand on her leg and squeezed comfortingly. “It's okay, don't worry, I-I just want you t-”

“Okay, squad!” Shane stood and everyone else followed suit.

Jasey raised a questioning eyebrow at Andrew, who shook his head with a smile, and followed everyone else.

~

“Easy tiger,” Jasey laughed when she noticed Andrew was half way through his third beer, “you're our ride home tomorrow, can't be getting too messy.”

Andrew ducked his head and laughed, “Sorry, I'll try to slow down.”

“You don't usually drink much,” Jasey observed.

“Well, after being in that place, I need something to keep me going,” Andrew admitted with a smile.

“Well, I suppose I will have to be the responsible one this time,” Jasey told him with a wink.

“Jaseyyyy,” Garrett whined, “I hope you're not flirting with anyone else.”

Jasey rolled her eyes as Garrett sat at the table opposite her, followed by Morgan. “Garrett, you are never going to get over me calling you hot, are you?” She laughed when the blond man shook his head with a grin.

“What about him do you find so hot?” Morgan laughed.

“He's good looking!” Jasey said with a laugh, “And he's charming, and I like his-his voice.”

“My voice?” Garrett exclaimed.

“Yes!” Jasey blushed and looked away, glancing at Andrew who attempted a small smile. Jasey pursed her lips and looked back to Garrett, “Your voice, especially when it's all deep, and serious.” She covered her face, “Can we stop now please?”

She felt Andrew rub his leg against her own. “Another drink?” He asked her in a gentle whisper, to which she replied with a nod. Jasey watched him stand and walk to the bar, not noticing Ryland and Shane joining them again. She watched as he leaned against the bar, speak to the bartender, and turn around, with his elbows on the counter, to smile at her. Jasey watched at the way his biceps flexed in his tight shirt, feeling her body heat up at the sight.

Jasey seemed to be much more sexually frustrated recently. She took a deep breath; god, she regretted not bringing her vibrator with her to LA. Maybe she could order one. Sure, she got off fine with her own hand, but she had a much better time with a toy.

Seeing as everyone else seemed to be distracted, she decided if she ordered one then and there, it could be at her Airbnb by the next day. She pulled out her phone and got to searching. She felt someone sit next to her. In a panic, she tried to press the home button on her phone, but ended up clicking on one of the products instead.

“JASEY!” Garrett yelled from beside her, just as Andrew came back with their drinks. “What are you doing?”

“What is it?” Shane asked from the other side of the table.

  
“Nothing, Garrett, shut-”

“She's looking at sex toys!” Garrett yelled with a laugh, earning a slap on his leg from Jasey.

“What!?” Ryland leaned over with a laugh.

“Gare!” Jasey yelled, her face red, as Garrett took her phone. She looked to Andrew, whose face was as red as hers. “Andrew, tell him!”

Andrew stuttered as Shane laughed over him. “It's okay, Jasey,” he told her, “everyone masturbates, you said so yourself.”

“Yeah, I-I just, I'm-”

“Ooo, this one has next day delivery,” Garrett laughed, handing her phone back to her.

“Are you actually going to get one?” Morgan asked.

“Well,” Jasey cleared her throat, “I-I'm just-”  
  


“Horny?” Shane asked with a laugh.

Jasey heard Andrew let out a small breath and saw him duck his head. “Yes,” she admitted with a shy laugh, “and I left mine at home, but I-I don't know if I should order to the Airbnb, I just-”

“Order to ours,” Ryland told her, “it's just us, no one is going to judge you.”

“Are-are you sure?”

“Of course,” Shane replied with a smile.

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact with Jasey.

~

Andrew nursed his fifth beer, watching Jasey leave the gang at the bar and walk over to him. “How are you doing, tiger?” Jasey gave him a small smirk as she sat next to him.

Andrew nodded, his movements slow. “I'm good, Jase,” his words were slightly slurred.

Jasey bit back a grin. “You're not going to be too hungover, are you?” Andrew shook his head. “Okay, love, we will see.”

“I love your accent,” Andrew smiled at her, “makes everything you say sound pretty.” Jasey's mouth opened, unsure of what to say, her cheeks started to heat up. “Talk to me some more,” Andrew told her, leaning back in his chair.

“Um,” Jasey laughed nervously, “I don't know what to say.”

“Tell-tell me about your brother,” Andrew encouraged her, “how is Blaine?”

Jasey smiled, “He's good, thank you for asking. He was worried about me going away, after everything that's happened. But I told him I would be with you – all of you – and I told him that you would keep me safe, because that's what friends do.” Andrew nodded, turning to face his body towards her. “Blaine is my best and only friend back home, he's my whole world, and I know I'm his. I think he's just struggling. I'm so happy here, with all of you, it's been amazing, a dream come true.” She looked at Andrew with a sad smile. “But being away from my brother is tough.”

Andrew liked watching Jasey when she spoke; she had a nervous habit of running her fingers along her collarbone when she was thinking. She would start at her ear, trail her fingers along her earring and down her neck, then run them along her collarbone until she reached her necklace, following it down to where the pendant settled just above her cleavage. Andrew followed this trail, heart beating faster as his eyes continued to wander, thinking back to the conversation earlier. She was right next to him when she was so horny she couldn't help but order a sex toy, right then and there.

He snapped his head up as Jasey cleared her throat. “Are you sure you're okay?” She asked when his face turned red.

“Uh, yeah, just,” Andrew rubbed the back of his neck, “think I need some air.”

  
“Here, let me help you,” Jasey told him as he stood shakily. She placed a gentle hand on his back as he swayed, leading him in the direction of the door. “You okay, tiger?” She asked him once they had found a seat outside.

“Y-yeah,” Andrew took a deep breath, “sorry.”

“It's okay,” Jasey sat next to him and rubbed his back gently.

“Uh, as much as I like that, I might blow some chunks if you carry on.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jasey pulled her hand away.

Andrew looked to where their thighs were touching, wanting to reach out and- “I think I should just go.” He tore his gaze away from her legs and looked to her face. “I think I just need some rest now,” he told her.

“I'll come with you,” Jasey smiled and said, as Andrew shook his head, “we only have one key between us anyway.” Andrew opened his mouth, but before he could speak, she told him, “Just stay here, I'll let them know we're going.”

The walk back to the mansion took a few minutes longer than expected, due to Andrew's lazy walking, and wanting to stop every time he saw a bench. “Jasey, this is nice,” Andrew was looking at the sky, sat on a park bench only 4 minutes away from their destination. “Look at the moon,” he told her.

“I know, it's beautiful,” she giggled. Andrew shut his eyes for a moment, and Jasey asked, “Hey, Andrew, what was it you were going to say to me, this morning?” He opened his eyes and sent her a questioning look. “After you asked me about the nightmares.”

Andrew nodded in understanding. “I-I just wanted to say... I want you to be safe.”

Jasey smiled, looking up to the sky. “We're nearly there. Do you think you can make it?”

Andrew let out a breath, “Yeah, I think so.”

They carried on once more, seeing the mansion in the darkness in front of them. Once they were inside, Jasey led him to the elevator and pressed the number to their floor. “Nearly there, tiger.” She smiled at him. They exited the elevator and she led him to their room. “Here, slowly,” she took him to his bed where he threw himself down.

He let out a yawn and a groan, and said, “It's hot in here.”

  
“Yeah,” Jasey nodded and came to him to take off his shoes, “come on, let's get you into bed. I need your help, here.”

Andrew undid his belt and fly on his jeans. He lifted his hips and attempted to take them off. Jasey put a hesitant hand over his. He stopped trying, and let her pull them down the rest of the way, leaving him in his boxers. Jasey looked away, moving to her own bed to get undressed. Andrew cleared his throat, feeling suddenly awkward, and lifted his shirt off before getting under the covers. He looked over to see Jasey had done the same, laying on her side to watch Andrew with a smile. “Thank you,” he told her.

“No problem.” She scanned his face, before hesitantly saying, “I, uh, I'm sorry if, if it made you uncomfortable earlier.” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “The whole, uh, sex toy thing.” She crinkled her nose in a cringe.

“Oh!” Andrew pursed his lips. “N-no, it was, it's fine. It's okay.”

Jasey nodded with a smile, before turning her light out. “Goodnight, tiger.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Jasey woke to the sound of a moan in the bed beside her. She rolled over to see Andrew sat up in bed, arms stretched above him. He smiled at her as he pulled on a tee. “Morning,” she smiled back, “how are you feeling?”

“Not bad, thankfully,” he chuckled, “could have been worse.” He grabbed his phone from under his pillow, checking the time. “It's 10 o'clock already, when is check out?”

“12,” Jasey replied, also getting out of bed. “I'm gonna take a shower.”

“Hey, Jase,” Andrew stopped her before she closed the door. “Thank you for last night, for looking after me.”

“It's okay,” Jasey chuckled, “you've done the same for me.” Andrew nodded, and Jasey closed the bathroom door.

~

The next day, Jasey, Garrett, Andrew, and Shane were sat in the living room of Shane and Ryland's house. Shane was distracted, his palettes scattered around him as he focussed on his eyeshadow, while the others were discussing rappers. “This song by Drake is my favourite,” Andrew said, playing ' _Take Care_ ' on the TV.

Jasey gasped, “I love this song, this is my favourite era of Drake.”

Andrew grinned, rapping along with the song, “ _'Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal, and you can't sleep thinking that he lies still..._ ”

Jasey blushed as she watched Andrew's lips, mouthing along to the lyrics. His deep voice as he sung. She felt her face and chest heating up, the warmth spreading south. She subtly squeezed her thighs together.

  
“Jasey?” Garrett's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Come on, what's your song of the moment?”

Jasey smiled as she avoided Andrew's sly smirk. Of course, he had caught her. “Um, how about Hoodie Allen, No Interruption?”

“Good choice,” Andrew nodded as he played it.

“Y-yeah, I loved when you played it in the series,” Jasey smiled. “I-it kind of,” he hesitated, playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of her jumper, “sounds like you,” she finished in a whisper.

“You think?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah, I hear it!” Garrett grinned.

Andrew carried on, singing in a low voice, as he directed his attention back to his phone. Jasey bit her lip as she watched him, the pressure between her legs getting worse. She covered her face and hid her head in Garrett's shoulder. “Are you okay, Jay?” The blond man asked her. She nodded into him, making him chuckle. “Do you need something?” She shook her head, letting out a small whine, making him laugh again. “Okay, then,” Garrett responded, wrapping an arm around her.

Moments later, her phone vibrated. She picked it up, seeing it was a message from Shane. She looked over to him and raised an eyebrow, and he did the same in response, a small smile playing at his lips. She scooted away from Garrett, subtly concealing her phone, checking the message. “ _Just saw the delivery guy drop off your parcel, just outside the door._ ”

Jasey gave Shane an embarrassed smile, before excusing herself. She quickly made her way to the front door, retrieving the parcel. She turned around, thinking to leave it in the guest room until she left. As she did, she came face-to-face with a chest. “Whoa, sorry,” Andrew chuckled, holding on to her arms to steady her. “What have you got there?” He raised an eyebrow at the package in her hands.

“Oh, it's um, nothing, just-”

“Oh.” Realisation must have hit him as a blush travelled its way up his neck and to his cheeks. “R-right, sorry.” He ducked his head and turned around to leave.

Jasey screwed her eyes shut and silently cursed any higher being there was.

~

“Garrett,” Jasey whined, “can we watch a film now?” Shane had excused himself to start on editing their footage from the weekend, refusing Andrew's help when he offered.

“Fiiiiine,” Garrett rolled his eyes and navigated to Netflix. “What do you want to watch?” He asked as he scrolled through their options.

“Oh!” Jasey bounced excitedly in her seat as she pointed at the screen. “Moana!”

“Okay, okay,” Garrett laughed, selecting the film, “calm down, little one.” Jasey stilled in her seat, giving him a shy smile.

“Do you want to order some snacks, too?” Andrew offered, opening up his Postmates app. Jasey pursed her lips and nodded. “What would you like?”

Jasey hesitated, turning to Garrett, who looked at her knowingly. “Um, would you like something from McDonald's? I know you like the milkshakes.” Jasey nodded. “And some fries, too?”

When Jasey nodded once more, Andrew asked her, “Are you okay, Jase?”

“Y-yeah,” she blushed as she looked at him, “s-sorry.”

“That's okay,” Garrett rubbed her back, “we've got you.”

“I-I just feel... needy.” She admitted.

Andrew nodded, “It's okay, understandable. You sleep okay last night?” Jasey shook her head. “Well, we'll eat, watch the film, and if you want to take a nap, go for it.”

She smiled as Garrett pulled her close, attention turning to the film.

~

“How you feeling?” Garrett asked her as she sipped her chocolate milkshake.

“Good, thank you,” Jasey gave him a small smile.

“You don't need to feel embarrassed, okay?” He told her in a whisper, once Andrew had excused himself to the bathroom. She nodded, accepting his kiss on her head. Uno jumped on the couch to join them, resting his head in Jasey's lap. “See, Uno's got you, too,” Garrett laughed, “we'll keep you safe.”

Jasey gasped, “This is my favourite bit of the film, my favourite song!” She grinned and sung along, “ _Shiny! Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck, scrub the deck and make it look, shiny!_ ”

Andrew walked back in with a laugh, watching Jasey dance in her seat. “How you doing there, Jase?”

“Really good,” she gave him a big grin as she snacked on cold fries.

“You never said you could sing,” Garrett told her, “is there anything you can't do?”

Jasey laughed and hid her face.

~

Andrew had made a bad decision; he was drinking again, at home, by himself. He was thinking it would help to distract his mind from wandering, but it did the complete opposite. He thought about the blush that rose on Jasey's cheeks when he caught her trying to hide her parcel. Her vibrator.

He wondered if she was using it, right then and there. Making his way to sit on his bed, he picked up his phone and hovered his thumb over her name. Fuck it _._ “ _Hey Jase, it was great spending the afternoon with you and Garrett._ ” His leg bounced in anticipation.

“ _Hey, yeah it was good._ ” Her response seemed rushed; she usually used emojis to punctuate her sentences, but not this time.

He thought for a moment before typing a response, “ _Are you up to much?_ ” This was ridiculous; what was he going to do, straight out ask her if she was getting off with her new toy?

“ _Not really._ ”

“ _Are you okay?_ ” He bit his lip and let out a breath.

“ _Yeah._ ”

Andrew hesitated. Maybe there actually was something wrong. He decided to call her. She picked up on the fourth ring. “ _Andrew?_ ”

“He-hey, are, are you okay, Jasey?” Andrew was nervous. She sounded breathless.

“ _I'm okay, why?_ ”

“You just seemed... off.”

She let out a harsh sigh. “ _I'm fine Andrew, I was just busy._ ”

Andrew cringed at her snapping, immediately regretting everything. “Oh, you said you weren't, I was just worried, what are you doing?”

“ _Um,_ ” the line went static as Jasey sighed in hesitation. “ _N-nothing, I, I'm just-_ ”

Andrew realised; he was right. “I-I'm sorry, your, um, your parcel, right?” There was a minute of silence, maybe even two. Andrew screwed his eyes shut, he was definitely not thinking straight because the next question that left his mouth was, “I-Is it good?” Jasey stuttered, he couldn't hear what she was trying to say. “I-I'm sorry, Jase, I've been drinking, I shouldn't ha-”

“ _Yes._ ” Andrew's mouth gaped open at her response, a heat spreading down his body. He lay back on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes, and tried not to give away his heavy breathing. “ _C-can I,_ ” Jasey started before stopping, making Andrew hum in response, “ _Can I carry on?_ ”

Oh, fuck. “Yes.” His voice was deep, arousal building, drawing a gasp out of Jasey. There was a moment of silence before Andrew heard the low hum of a vibration in the background. She started panting quietly, then let out a small breathy moan, barely audible through the phone's speaker. Andrew reached down and grabbed his cock through his sweatpants. She let out a quiet whine and Andrew swore under his breath, moving his hand to under his boxers.

He closed his eyes and imagined what she must look like, spread out on her bed, naked, hand holding her toy between her legs, mouth open. Listening to her pant was getting him closer, his head was spinning, he had had too much to drink, he felt- “ _Andrew_.” Her quiet moan silenced the both of them. “ _Oh, shit,_ ” there was panic in her voice now, “ _fuck, I-I'm sorry, I have to go_.”

She hung up. Andrew dropped the phone onto his bed, still stroking his cock, her voice echoing in his mind. “ _Andrew._ ”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

“I love hanging out with you guys,” Jasey told them as they walked into Chipotle, “but seriously, I've been eating way too much junk food recently.”

“Here's the thing,” Ryland laughed, “Shane is a feeder.”

They all got into queue, Jasey stood with Garrett and Andrew who were laughing at something on Garrett's phone. “Hey, what do you want, Jay?” The blond man asked.

“Um,” Jasey hesitated, looking at the menu.

“Steak burrito bowl?” Andrew asked her, “That's your favourite, right?”

She nodded, avoiding eye contact with him, and Garrett stepped in front of her as they reached the front of the queue. He ordered their food and Jasey told him, “You didn't need to do that, I could have paid.”

“Shh,” Garrett shook his head, “I want to.”

“I'm not complaining,” Andrew laughed as he collected their food.

They found a seat outside as they waited for the rest of the squad. “Careful, Jay,” Garrett told her, “it's not too hot, is it?” Jasey shook her head and smiled at him. “Just be careful, little one.”

  
Andrew watched them, a small smile on his face as he noticed Jasey's blush. Everyone else joined them at the table. “So,” Ryland sighed, “Morgan has a request.”

They look to her expectantly. “Look, I'm sad that Jasey is leaving in just a few days,” Morgan explained, “so I wanted us to do something before she goes. I was thinking that we could do another party or something.”

“You just want an excuse to drink,” Shane laughed when Morgan and Jasey both responded with a 'duh'.

“Well, rather than making another mess at our house,” Ryland spoke, “why don't we have a squad night out?”

“That sounds good to me,” Jasey responded as everyone nodded.

“Cool, Friday night out it is!” Morgan grinned.

~

Everyone else had excused themselves to the bathrooms inside to clean up and get more drinks before they set off again, leaving Andrew and Jasey alone outside. “Hey, Jase, I,” Andrew hesitated, “I don't want things to be awkward with us, I-I'm sorry for last night, I had a few beers and, and I didn't mean to overstep-”

“It's okay, Andrew,” Jasey's face was red and she was playing with the hem of her dress, “I-I'm sorry, too, I got caught up in the moment and, and I don't want to ruin things, I-”

“You haven't ruined anything, Jase,” he placed a gentle hand over hers, “let's, uh, move past this, yeah?” Jasey nodded and smiled at him. “I also have something for you,” he told her. She looked questioningly at him as he reached into his pocket. “I, uh, bought it for you this morning, a part of my apology.” He pulled out a small jewellery box. “Uh, here.” He handed it to her.

Jasey took it and opened it, gasping. “Andrew, you shouldn't have.” Inside lay a necklace; a rose gold chain with a clear crystal pendant wrapped in more rose gold wiring. She took it out and observed the crystal in the sunlight. “It's beautiful,” she clutched it to her chest and looked at Andrew with a big smile, “thank you, Tiger.”

“You're welcome, Jase.” She placed the necklace on the table and pulled him into a hug. She pulled away slightly, leaving her hands on his shoulders. They're so close that they can feel each other's breath on their faces, and Jasey's hands find their way to the base of his skull, playing with his hair there. Andrew lets out a nervous laugh, places a gentle kiss on her cheek, and pulls away. Jasey lets him go, her face red as she plays with the necklace on the table. Andrew spoke up, his voice low and breathless, “Well, I-I was also wondering if, uh-” They were interrupted by the sound of their friends approaching. Jasey put the necklace back in its box and into her handbag.

“Come on, loverbirds,” Ryland told them, “let's film us a video.”

Jasey gave Andrew an apologetic look as he shrugged, making their way down the street.

~

Jasey was frustrated; she wanted to know what Andrew wanted to say to her before, but as he was the one filming for Ryland, she couldn't get him alone. They were in Target – Ryland was doing a Target haul video. Jasey and Garrett had wandered off to the children's toys section. “Jay, looook!” Garrett held up a pink stuffed bunny toy, making Jasey gasp and make grabby hands for it. “You want it?” Jasey laughed and nodded.

“It's so cute,” she grinned as Garrett handed it to her. She looked around at some other shelves, holding the bunny by its arm. “You know,” she started as Garrett came up beside her, “I haven't been in a Target since the whole... thing.”

“Thing?” The blond man asked.

Jasey nodded. “When I called Ryland to pick me up after Joseph,” Garrett's face fell once he understood, “I was crying in a Target bathroom,” Jasey let out a light chuckle, “I must have been quite the sight.”

“Did you want to leave, or?”

“No,” Jasey shook her head, “I'm okay, it's just a bit weird, it feels like a lifetime ago, it was just last week.” She ran her hand along a shelf full of craft supplies. “Everyone makes me feel safe.”

“Shane and Andrew were there, too?” Garrett asked and Jasey nodded. “Andrew was very angry, afterwards. Worried.”

“Yeah,” Jasey sighed, “I remember the look on his face when he saw me, bruises and all.”

“He cares,” Garrett smiled at her, “we all do.” He wrapped his arm around her and took her back to the group.

Ryland was paying for his haul, with Morgan helping. Shane was waiting outside with Andrew, and Jasey and Garrett joined them once Garrett had paid for her new stuffed toy. “What you got there, Jase?” Andrew gave her a smile when she lifted the bunny to show him. “Very cute.”

Garrett pulled Shane away to laugh at something on the floor, and Jasey silently thanked his dopey behaviour. “Hey, so,” Jasey said to Andrew in a quiet voice, “what was it you wanted to say earlier? At Chipotle?”

“Oh, yeah,” Andrew grew nervous, rubbing the back of his neck, “I wanted to ask if you would like, uh, like to go for lunch with me? Tomorrow?”

Jasey smiled as the redhead struggled to make eye-contact with her. “I would love that,” she told him, ducking her head to catch his eye.

Andrew looked at her with disbelief. “Really?” When she nodded, he continued, “Oh, nice! Great, cool.” He looked around, not really knowing how to react. Jasey cleared her throat, nodding to Ryland and Morgan approaching with their cart. “Um,” Andrew stepped closer to her and whispered, “I'll pick you up at about 1?”

Jasey nodded with a smile, before turning her attention to the group.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fully written chapter, the rest of them will be outlines. Once again, I'm sorry I couldn't find it in myself to finish this fic. Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you can still support my other works! <3

They spent the rest of the afternoon filming Ryland's haul, with multiple outfit try-ons for both him and Morgan. Andrew seemed extra confident and bubbly throughout the shoot, with him just putting it down to all the caffeine he had consumed that morning.

Jasey had got back to her Airbnb, cooked herself some dinner, and sat in front of the TV. She was halfway through her meal when she saw an incoming call from Garrett on the phone beside her. “What's up, Gare?” She answered.

“ _What the fuck is up with Andrew? Why is he acting so weird?_ ”

“What do you mean?” Jasey took another bite of her food.

“ _He's been acting so weird since Target, he hugged me out of the blue... He's not exactly a very physically affectionate person, you know._ ”

“Why do you think I would know what's up with him?”

“ _I saw you guys talking in the parking lot, what did you talk about?_ ”

Jasey hesitated. It's not like their little lunch date, which wasn't even considered a date to start with, was some big secret. It was just lunch. Between friends. “Um, well, I dunno, I guess we're going for lunch tomorrow, but-”

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ” Jasey cringed and pulled the phone away from her ear. “ _Wait, that's why he's so happy, are you guys gonna be a thing, is this happening, are you guys a thing, WHAT is happening?_ ”

“Gare, shut the fuck up a minute,” Jasey huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “it's just lunch, okay? And for goodness sake, please do _not_ freak out to Shane, I sw-”

“ _No promises!_ ” Garrett laughed and hung up, making her throw her head back in exasperation.

~

Shane had asked Andrew to drop by the next morning to put the final touches on their haunted adventure video and get it uploading. Garrett was there when he arrived, and Andrew raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, but got on with his work.

An hour or so later, the video was uploading. “All done, can you take it from here?” He asked Shane, standing from the office chair.

Shane nodded, and when Andrew stood in front of the mirror to observe his reflection, he asked him with a smirk, “Nervous for your date?”

“Oh, really?” Andrew huffed a sigh as he turned to Shane with raised eyebrows, to see him pointing to Garrett. “Of course.”

“Andrew, come on,” Garrett laughed, “it's cute.”

The redhead blushed. “It's not a date, okay?” He assured them. “It's just lunch.”

“You're wearing a shirt, Andrew.” Shane pointed at his blue button-up, making him stutter and look nervously to his feet. “Do... Do you actually _like_ her?” Andrew opened his mouth, and closed it again when no sound came out. He squeezed his eyes shut and crinkled his nose, turning away from them, making Shane gasp and clamp his hands over his mouth. “Oh my god, I'm gonna cry!” He exclaimed.

Andrew sighed and gathered his things, “I need to pick her up.”

“Can I be bridesmaid?” Garrett laughed as Andrew walked towards the door.

“I'm leaving!” Andrew made his way down the hall.

“Use protection!” Shane shouted after him.

Andrew rolled his eyes and descended the stairs. Before he got to the front door, Garrett had caught up to him. “Gare, it's not a date, just leave it.”

“Okay, I know, I know,” his tone of voice was low, and more serious, “I just wanted to let you know – take her to the store and let her pick out some candy, or something.” Andrew furrowed his eyebrows at him. “Trust me, she'll love it.”

Andrew nodded, they said their goodbyes, and he left.

~

“Y-You look great,” Andrew blushed as they walked down the confectionery aisle of the store.

“Thank you,” Jasey smiled as she smoothed down her black skater dress.

“Um,” the redhead cleared his throat and gestured to the shelves, “pick whatever you want, it's on me.”

Jasey grinned and told him, “You boys spoil me.” She ended up picking a Hershey's cookies and cream bar, Red Vines, and a Payday. “I know they're your favourite and I've not had one yet,” she told Andrew. Once back in the car, Jasey asked him, “Where to next, Sir?”

Andrew raised his eyebrows the name, before replying, “Picnic.”

He set off, turning on the speakers in the car and letting Jasey connect her phone. She chose a Post Malone album, singing along gently. Andrew kept glancing at her, a small smile on his face.

At the park, Andrew lets Jasey hold onto his arm as he leads them to a picnic bench. He was being thoughtful, Jasey thought to herself as they took a seat, keeping her close to other people, given what had happened the last time she had a date in a park.

Not that this lunch with Andrew was a date.

“So, I, uh,” the redhead smiled nervously, “I just made some pasta, and brought some crackers and cheese, and uh,” after taking out a few tubs of food and some cutlery from his backpack, he lifted up a bottle of wine and two glasses, “I don't know if this is good wine or what, but I've got it now and I know you like red wine, so-”

Jasey placed a hand over his, “Andrew, this is lovely.”

The lunch was, indeed, lovely. Andrew was a great cook and when Jasey told him so, he responded, “I do enjoy cooking, I just don't get many opportunities to cook for other people.”

“Well,” she smiled as he poured her another glass of wine, “feel free to cook for me any time.” Andrew blushed as Jasey laughed, indicating to his still empty glass. “So, are you just trying to get me drunk, Tiger?”

“No, no, no!” Andrew shook his head frantically, “No, it's just that I'm driving, so I can't have any more, I-”

“It's okay, Andrew,” Jasey giggled as she raised the glass to her lips. She took a long sip before adding, “I'm only joking.”

Andrew stood and started packing the empty tupperware back into his bag, and once he had, Jasey saw him hesitating from his spot next to her. She turned to him with a smile and tapped the seat next to her. He sat, straddling the bench to face her. “So, have you had a nice time?” Andrew asked with a hesitant smile.

He reached up to stroke her arm with the back of his hand, smiling when her skin erupted in goosebumps. His hand ran down to her hand on the table, lightly ghosting over her knuckles, and then back up to her shoulder. He watched as she shivered, her face turning red. Jasey leaned into his touching, her eyes drifting shut as his hand reached her cheek.

A sudden buzzing broke them both out of their daze, making Andrew jump back as she took her phone from her handbag. Jasey gave him a sheepish look as she answered it. “Hey, Blainey,” she spoke, “I'm okay, I'm just-” She sighed as she rolled her eyes, “Blaine, I... Yeah, okay, thank you for that, I'm just...” She nodded along impatiently, making Andrew chuckle. “That sounds great, I'd love that, but- Blaine! I'm busy at the moment, I need to go, okay? Okay, love you, too.” Placing her phone back into her bag, she told Andrew, “I'm sorry about that, Blaine doesn't know when to stop talking,” she chuckled.

“It's okay, we should,” he hesitated, not wanting their time together to end, “we should get going, I said I would help Shane with the final look over of the new video.”

Jasey agreed and they made their way back to his car, her hand on Andrew's arm the whole way.

~

They pulled into Shane's drive, but before Jasey could exit the car, Andrew spoke up, “You know, I'm going to miss you when you go, Jase.”

“I-” Jasey heaved a sigh, hesitantly looking at him, “I want to tell you something, Andrew.” His eyebrows furrowed in concern, turning his body to give her his full attention. “I'm going to tell everyone soon, but I-I wanted you to know first.” She gave him a nervous smile, heart pounding. “Blaine on the phone earlier, he was letting me know about shipping large furniture items and things like that because this morning I-I told him that,” she pulled Andrew's hand into her lap, “I told him I want to move here,” realisation dawned on the redhead's face as a smiled spread across his lips, “permanently.”

Suddenly, Jasey was being pulled into an awkward hug, manoeuvring around the gearstick. “Jase! Oh my god!” He exclaimed into her neck. “That's amazing!” Jasey laughed as she pulled back. “The guys are going to flip, Jasey!”

“You can't tell them yet!” She laughed, seeing his excited, flushed face. “I want it to be a surprise, okay?”

Andrew nodded, and he had an extra bounce in his step as they made their way up the drive to the house. He didn't even stop smiling as Shane and Garrett teased them about their first date.

Shane had to stop eventually, as Andrew was so distracted he wasn't any use when it came to the video. And still, Andrew wouldn't stop smiling.


	19. Chapters 18 & 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions if you want more details of what I wanted to happen etc
> 
> Also yes this is exactly how I write when I'm planning anything I write, do not judge me

CHPT 18

  * spends the day with Garrett and Andrew at Garrett's house

  * she and Andrew are like little lovebirds, sometimes too awkward to even look at each other, Garrett finds it adorable but Jasey tells him to shut up

  * Garrett says he bought some doughnuts for Jasey, are you trying to make me fat, no I just want to look after you

  * puts on Lion King for her, Andrew is a bit confused

  * Jasey starts going non verbal, whining at Garrett, what do you need, little one?

  * She hesitates, looking to garrett and andrew and then Andrew asks if she needs a drink, she nods and Andrew gets her some juice

  * She whines a bit more, Garrett tells Andrew to get her a straw

  * Jasey blushes and gets embarrassed, almost starts crying, Garrett hugs her, tells her it's okay how she feels, it's normal, they're going to keep her safe

  * a little while later, Andrew tells Garrett he doesn't understand, Garrett says she's been through some trauma the past few days, it can change her headspace, she just needs looking after (Garrett tells him he's read about littlespace before, they ask if she is one, she doesn't know, they say it's okay)




CHPT 19

  * before the party, first drinks, she says she has announcement, tell them she wants to move to LA

  * everyone freaks, Garrett says that she can live in the office! Shane agrees, she refuses, he tells her to shut the fuck up and drink

  * Andrew is grinning at her the whole time, like a proud boyfriend

  * they get into party outfits, Andrew is wearing black jeans, blue shirt, black tie, fucking eggplant emoji

  * still at home – Andrew is beatboxing and Jasey doesn't know how she's going to get through the night

  * party party party stuff

  * Andrew helps her to bed, he falls on top of her laughing, tells him he looks like a sexy lumberjack, he gets flustered and looks at her and says she's gorgeous, she looks away and he gets down on to an elbow and uses his other hand to turn her face to look at him, her skirt has come up and she shifts, rubbing against him, he sucks in a breath, pushes against her

  * she pushes against him when he noses her neck, and he jumps up and apologises and she says no it's okay, looks at his crotch and blushes, he gets embarrassed, apologises, laughs, says goodnight

  * as he's leaving she gets bold and says “enjoy yourself” he groans and leaves





	20. Chapters 20 & 21

CHPT 20

  * the next morning he's in the kitchen, Morgan and Ryland are passed out on the sofa “what the fuck happened” “I'm just here for the coffee”

  * they're all nervous and shy, she asks “you sleep okay last night?” and he stutters and says “y-yeah” “wear yourself out?” with a smile and laugh “Jaaaase, stoooop” covering his face with embarrassment “it's okay, it's not like I've not thought about it” he stares and she realises what she's said, a groan from Ryland stirs them both and Andrew laughs, taking him some coffee, Jasey uses this an excuse to go to the bathroom

  * She goes home to pack, she's crying and Garrett and Andrew knock at the door, hands full of her favourite sweets and a milkshake, andrew says he will even watch harry potter for her

  * they help her to finish packing, Andrew makes them pasta, they sit and watch films, snuggled up on the sofa, looking after Jasey

  * they go to the airport in the morning, Jasey tells them not to worry, she'll be back soon, Shane is still crying

  * Garrett and Andrew pull her close, Andrew whispers in her ear “I'll see you soon, Jase”




CHPT 21

  * 3 weeks later

  * Jasey is on facetime to Shane with Blaine next to her, asking about brand deals and all sorts since her channel has blown up since the trip/videos

  * She's been talking to Garrett a lot but not Andrew, she feels kind of sad but is excited to see them again

  * Ryland in the background when are you moving, oh yeah so the office is all set up for you, my official move date is Friday 10th July only a week away, Blaine is going to come visit the week after for a couple nights, ahhh yay I can't wait to meet you!, Blaine ducks in to wave, I've also loved your recent content everyone seems so happy to have you posting regularly, you need to cook with me at some point!

  * H-how is Andrew and Morgan, he's right here! Andrew come, it's Jasey, oh hi there... um you're wearing the necklace, y-yeah I am, aww cute where is it from, ummm, I gave it to her :), cuuuuuuuute

  * after Blaine asks her, what the hell was that, what is going on with you and Andrew, you didn't tell me he bought you that necklace, its been weird we had a date, the lunch right?, yeah that and then I dunno I was sexually frustrated and things happened, YOU SLEPT WITH HIM AND DIDN'T TELL ME, no no no we didn't sleep together it just we just... kinda drunkenly humped?? and and before that we aaaalmost had phone sex when he was drunk OH MY GOD STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME????, I'm sorryyyy it just felt like a series of drunken mistakes and that if I looked too far into it then it would make things weird I just I dunno wanted to forget everything and hope it was all normal still...

  * well you always said before that you had a crush on him... looks like he's got a crush too ;)

  * shut the fuck up





	21. Chapters 22 & 23

CHPT 22

  * when she gets to the airport, Ryland, Shane, Garrett, and Andrew pick her up in the G, Andrew in the front recording her

  * Garrett hugs her, tells her he's missed her, Shane hugs her too, she's trying not to cry, I can't believe this is actually happening I'm moving to LA, Shane says it's already happened you're here, can we get Chipotle I've missed it, Shane laughs and says yes

  * they talk about how things have been, she didn't tell her mother she was moving, she doesn't think she even knows what's been going on, a part of her is sad because she misses the connection they had when they were young but it's just not been the same since their dad walked out

  * After they pick up Chipotle, they head to the office aka Jasey's apartment, and give her a tour, it's got furniture still from when Morgan lived here but I want you to redecorate if you want and make it your own and everything, Ryland says he's bought her some new bedsheets and pillows, little bits of food for the fridge, they've had everything professionally cleaned

  * they take her to the bedroom and there's a present for her a Gucci x Disney minnie and mickey bag, she freaks no you didn't have to Shaaaane, Garrett helped picked it out said you love Disney and Minnie and thought it would be perfect, you guyssssss thank you

  * after eating Shane and Ryland leave her to get settled, Garrett and Andrew say they will Uber they want to help Jasey unpack a bit, Garrett goes to the bathroom at one point and it's just her and Andrew, Andrew sits with her on the bed, “hello, Tiger... I-I missed you” “I missed you, too, Jase... um, once you're settled back in and everything, h-how would you like to come to mine? I'll cook you dinner?” “th-that sounds... perfect”




CHPT 23

  * she had started filming her redecorating the office, she struggles calling it her apartment it's all still really weird like some kind of fever dream, she gets new wallpaper, paint, rug, etc, they all come on the same day she's overwhelmed, she starts

  * she's a mess and has her dinner date with Andrew soon, gets cleaned up

  * “I made homemade burrito bowls... oh and I made ice cream milkshakes” “oh wow this is amazing” sit at the table, he lights a candle, gets a bit embarrassed thinking it's too much, Jasey tells him this is lovely, after they finish dinner

  * they talk about a recent horror film, Andrew asks if she's seen it, she says no have you, he said he took his date to see it- um I uh I mean like

  * oh, you had a date? Yeah just um, it wasn't like a thing it was just- it's okay, she can feel her eyes welling up, it's okay... I uh, I should go, oh I thought we could watch a film or just YouTube, or- no no I'm gonna go long day and all heh, I'll drop you off, no it's okay I'll just Uber thank you for dinner, text me tonight or tomorrow or-, will do goodnight Andrew

  * she ends up walking, gets home, collapses, and cries





	22. Chapters 24 & 25 & 26

CHPT 24

  * the next evening, she hasn't spoken to anyone, ignores Andrew's texts, tells Ryland she's busy filming etc so can't go out with him and Morgan, has spent the day painting and listening to music, trying to take her mind off of things, angrily she gets back on Tinder

  * cut to Andrew: _Jasey, please talk to me_ gets angry huffs and throws his phone down, he's with Garrett who asks what's wrong, he says oh nothing it's just it's Jasey she has replied to me all day, Ryland said she was too busy to hang out maybe she's just occupied, Andrew isn't sure but just shrugs

  * the next day she still hasn't spoken to him and he's fed up, goes her apartment, knocks, she doesn't open, he says I'm sorry if I hurt you, but please talk to me, she opens the door but doesn't let him in, “Jase, I-” “Y-you didn't hurt me, I'm just, I've just been busy and-” “why won't you talk to me?” “It's stupid I know, but you're allowed on dates, and so am I so-” “d-do you have a date or?” “yes we met through-” “it's not Tinder again, is it, after last time I-” “I can look after myself, Andrew, now if you don't mind” she shows him her paintbrush and closes the door

  * Andrew is fuming, he goes to Shane and Ryland's and tells them she's back on Tinder, Shane is angry/surprised, calls Jasey, says what the fuck, Jasey snaps says she can do what she wants and asks Shane to tell Andrew to mind his own business




CHPT 25

  * she Skypes Blaine the next morning, “I'm so excited, won't be long until I'm with you... whoa okay hold the excitement”

  * “I'm sorry, I- I've been stupid and-and I pushed them away and-and I want to come home, I-I don't belong here-” whoa whoa okay calm down, breathe, Jay-Jay “I fucked up” okay talk to me, what happened “I had dinner with Andrew and it was so lovely and-” like a date? An actual date? “I don't know, I thought of it like that but I-I didn't want to think too much I wanted to go for it and-and, he let slip that he went on a date a couple of weeks ago, and it hurt... Blaine why did it hurt so much” you like him, Jasey, it's okay “but it's not my place I-I left, I just left, and I didn't speak to him the next day and this morning he came over and I yelled at him and and told him I'm going on another date” what “but I don't I just said it and and then Shane called and I yelled at him too and” Oh, Jay “I'm an idiot” it's okay, you're hurt and people to silly things when they're hurt, but you can get them back “what if they don't want me back” they were worried and they were trying to take care of you, just give them a moment and then talk to them and... talk to Andrew, okay? He cares “I can't wait to see you, Blainey”

  * she thinks of going out to get a peace offering, about to get on her shoes and call an Uber, and then hears a knock on the door, a few huffs and a “shhhhh” opens the door to find Andrew with a very excited Uno on a leash, Uno immediately jumps on her, she says “this is unfair, I can't resist my little baby” “I just had to borrow him, you can yell at me but not at the dog” “I-I'm sorry I-” “I'm sorry, for hurting you and for going to Shane when, like you said, it's none of my business who you date, I-” “no, I'm not-” “it's okay, can we just, can we just hang out and not talk about this for now?” “okay”




CHPT 26

  * Andrew helps her with decorating after she's given him a tour, shows him the office where she's going to put her computer when it's delivered Blaine posted it, she's excited to set it up as her battlestation “y'know like the subreddit, battlestations, really cool rgbs and backlighting” oh wow, what, I forget you're a nerd



  * he helps her to decorate, finish painting, Jasey can't help but watch his back and arms stretch, thinks she's missed being around him, he gets a call, Jasey thinks is it his date are they a thing expects him to go to a different room, he answers “oh hi Shane what's up, yeah yeah, um, I'm with Jasey, yeah... I-I'll try yeah, no problem see you later” Shane wants to know if you'll call him later, oh uh yeah okay... does he hate me?, are you kidding me have you met Shane I don't think he could ever hate anyone



  * they're on the bed watching a film on her laptop with Uno at her feet, Jasey plucks up the courage to ask how the date was, andrew says they don't have to talk about it it wasn't anything

  * she says no she didn't mean to freak it was embarrassing she doesn't mind, LIAR, he says well it was just a friend of a friend, she nice but... boring she didn't _do_ much she didn't have hobbies or talents she was just not... he thinks _you..._ right for me.

  * Jasey nods and says well, just to let you know, I-I don't have a date, I lied, I went back on tinder and everything came back to me and I couldn't I just wanted to I don't know get back at you I-, it's okay Jase it's okay





	23. Chapters 27 & 28 & 29

CHPT 27

  * that evening after Andrew leaves with Uno, she calls Shane

  * “I'm so sorry, Shane, I-” it's okay Jasey, I just want to keep you safe “I know and I don't have a date okay I just it was stupid to say but I don't have Tinder and” why did you say it “I-I don't know I was angry at Andrew” because of his date? What's going on with you two? “nothing. Nothing is going on, we didn't even speak the whole time I was in the UK” really? Why? “I-I don't know, things are just weird and I'm scared” of what? “messing things up, breaking the group dynamic... of being rejected” I honestly don't think he's going to reject you, he really cares about you but, if you are that worried, take things slow and see where it goes “so... you're not going to set up a surprise date for us?” haha no... unless you want me to “god please no”

  * the next day she has an idea – she wants to take Morgan and Ryland wedding dress shopping again, Ryland says yes he can contact the lady at Kinsey James to help out, she asks Andrew if he'll help them by filming, he says yes, they can do it while Blaine is here

  * Garrett pulls her aside asks how she is, Shane filled him in on the situation a little bit, asks why she and Andrew were fighting, she says she doesn't want to talk about it they're through it now, he says “okay little one” making her grin




CHPT 28

  * Jasey, Ryland, and Shane go to pick Blaine up

  * she's so happy and so excited for him to meet everyone, she's also had a milkshake and cold brew, Shane said he can't wait to get her home and hand her off to Garrett because she can't sit still and he knows how to handle her

  * they're sat around in the kitchen and Ryland tells them of the plan – the day after tomorrow they can go do the wedding dress try on, the whole place is shut just for them, Andrew will film

  * spend the evening...

  * next day...




CHPT 29

  * they get to the boutique, she tells Andrew she's nervous she finds the woman really attractive she remembers getting all smitten watching the original video

  * he's filming for her channel so she introduces it, introduces the lady, tried not to blush and get too shy, Andrew tells her she's cute when she's flirting, she slaps him and says he can't say that she's going to freak out, hey you think maybe she'll need to help you into your dress? ANDREW!, are you guys okay? Yeah yeah fine, I'm ready

  * they browse through some dresses, pick out 5 for her to try on 1) glam, beads and mermaid, 2) pant suit type thing, 3) cutesy ballgown 4) medieval boho style 5) low v neckline, mermaid, vintage art deco beading, sheer sleeves

  * Andrew is shook by all of them, but the last one has him breathless, they ask him if he's okay, “Jase, you're beautiful... the the dress is... wow”

  * Blaine is giving her a look and so is Shane, which she chooses to ignore, Morgan “I'm gonna cry you're so beautiful” the lady puts a floral tiara and veil on her, “ohhhhh my god Jaaaasey”

  * Jasey what the fuck is going on, she likes the lady, ooo really, I've always had a thing for gingers, everyone looks to Andrew, Jasey stutters and Andrew just laughs and gives her a little smirk

  * afterwards, they're getting coffee and at some point her and Andrew are alone, tells her he didn't expect her to be the type to fuss over a wedding, I'm not really but I mean I've always wanted to buy a wedding dress and wear one and I dunno I want to feel beautiful, you are

  * would you like to try dinner at mine again?





	24. Chapters 30 & 31 & 32

CHPT 30

  * after Blaine leaves, Shane has a surprise: Jeffree is having a house warming party for his new place and everyone is invited, except Morgan can't go because she's away, Jasey makes a joke about Garrett already being there in his bed, in true Jeffree fashion he wants everyone glammed soooo Ryland take her shopping

  * at some point hears Andrew calling Garrett a 'cock', “get off my cock!!” walks in on them with a cockerel stuffed toy, raises an eyebrow at them, Andrew says “it's my cock” she blushes and tries not to smile, shaking her head, he grins at her




CHPT 31

  * Jeffree's party

  * Ryland tells them all that they're not ready for Jasey's outfit, all the guys are in suits with ties, Shane has already done her make up, comes out in her [dress ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0287/2973/7354/products/efd63858ee6532a092a0d4e7c73cc888_1024x1024@2x.jpg?v=1578140995)but black, her hair is lightly curled and some of it pinned back with cute pins, black high heels, her Gucci handbag, everyone is stunned, Andrew literally can't even speak

  * asks to speak to Andrew for a moment, gets all shy because he's in a tie again remembers what happened last time he was dressed that hot, stutters and says she has something for him – a bracelet she made for him

  * at the party they do karaoke, Jeffree says he saw her sex tape, it was hot damn girl do you like to be choked? She gets nervous and says yeah, he laughs and says me too, andrew is wide eyed, he offers her some weed and Shane and everyone laugh at the thought of her doing weed, do you even know how to like smoke, Jasey is like yeah I used to smoke it all the time back home, they're astounded

  * at some point some guy is flirting with her, Andrew gets jealous, she comes over to him and says “I had to tell that guy that I had a boyfriend so I'm sorry but you might have to pretend to be my boyfriend”

  * karaoke: she sings candyman or toxic? Sings to andrew, grabs his tie, almost grinds on him, he smirks when she gets a bit shy afterwards

  * later they're outside, talking a bit, he takes her hand and asks her to dance with him, he grabs her waist and pulls her close, “when did you get so confident, tiger?” “somewhere between the vodka and the marijuana, some time after you rubbed against me as you sung” “hey now, I didn't rub against you” “yes you did, *whispers you grabbed my tie, pulled me close, and rubbed your ass against my-” someone cuts them off... “you have a great voice by the way”




CHPT 32

  * Andrew and Jasey uber together, he stays at hers the night, insists on sleeping on the sofa, during the night Jasey is restless, Andrew goes up to see her, she's on her computer

  * he sees her Photoshop folder, opens it, “andrew noooo stop” sees 2 named Andrew 1 and Andrew 2, asks if he can see them, she says yes, opens them to see drawings of him one in sunglasses the other of his instagram pic with messy hair, she gets nervous “it looks like I was some crazy stalker before but I wasn't I promise I'm not I just-” no it's so cool jesus christ it's amazing... you were a bit obsessed though weren't you *wink with the lipstick and the hoodie and “noooo I was just... I had a bit of a crush” oh yeah?

  * She says they should probably try getting back to sleep, Andrew asks if she wants company, she says yes, they fall asleep in bed together

  * next morning, Andrew wakes up and she's not there, is worried she's left or something, she comes back up with some coffee, “morning, Tiger” Andrew smiles, mumbles “I could get used to this” she smiles and says “me too”





	25. Chapters 33 & 34

CHPT 33

  * they spend the rest of the afternoon together, watching TV, cooking together, it feels so domestic and Jasey loves it, loves him- what

  * Andrew says he needs to go, he's starting to smell and needs to shower and change, Jasey nods, is quiet, Andrew smiles and says “I don't want to go either, Jase, but I can come back any time you want”

  * they hug and Andrew places a kiss on her cheek, and her forehead, she starts to whine and say “you can't do that and then just leave” Andrew laughs, says sorry, and goes

  * the next day, they're with the squad, they joke about Honey being thicc but Andrew loving her anyway, Andrew jokes he likes thicc girls, they laugh and Shane says that's why he likes Jasey

  * Andrew says, among many other reasons, everyone kind of freezes, is surprised he admitted it, her and Andrew exchange a look, Andrew excuses himself, Shane is like wtf was that is it happening? Ryland is like is what happening, Shane and Garrett are astounded he's so stupid, Jasey is like no nothing is happening... he did spend the night but nothing happened, but she doesn't know what to do, Andrew comes back, sits with her with a hand on her thigh




CHPT 34

  * she's at Andrew's place, they're cooking together again with music playing in the background, Andrew says all they need is a dog and they're a little family, Jasey blushes and agrees

  * they sit on the sofa to eat, Andrew can't help but look at her ass in those shorts, gets nervous and blushes when she catches him, they eat and after they're cuddled up

  * jasey is thinking, is freaking out because she wants to talk to him about them what they are, but doesn't want to ruin everything, she turns to him and asks “what is this?” “um, sorry?” “I-I mean, us, wha-what are we, it's all-” cut off by Andrew's phone ringing, “Gare-Garret, okay calm down, breathe, okay it's okay, I'm coming to get you, just keep pressure on it okay?” it's Garrett and he's kind of panicking, he cut his hand and it won't stop bleeding he doesn't know what to do





	26. Chapters 35 & 36

CHPT 35

  * they take Garrett to the hospital, Andrew leaves them to get a drink he doesn't like needles, Garrett apologises, asks if he ruined their date night, Jasey says no, sighs, Garrett asks if they're okay Jasey says they're okay she just doesn't know what's happening

  * Andrew comes back, sits and immediately puts his hand on Jasey's thigh,

  * they're taking Garrett home after he got some stitches, ask if he needs anything, he says no it's okay you two get back to your night, thank you

  * they get in the car and Jasey asks if he'll come back to hers




CHPT 36

  * she's talking to Shane, kind of freaking out, Andrew is with Garrett making sure he's okay, she's telling him that she was going to ask but the whole Garrett thing happened and now things are kind of weird, this morning he barely spoke to her as they were making breakfast

  * wait, he sleeps at your apartment? Yeah... not all the time, but more often recently, it feels like they're in a relationship already but there's no sex, find some time, talk to him, sort your shit out.

  * Jasey finally asks what they are, Andrew doesn't know how to answer, but says he wants to take her out properly, nice restaurant, all dressed up, they can go from there





	27. Chapter 37

CHPT 37

  * they go, Andrew spends the whole evening rubbing his leg against hers, making her blush, she does the same and pushes her leg high up to his thigh, turning him on, she suggestively licks her ice cream, he growls at her, she is a bit stunned, looks at him shyly, he whispers “you know you're driving me crazy” she just smiles and nods



  * Andrew drives them back to her place, she asks him to come inside, even though it was supposed to be a first date she wants to spend time with her bes- her friend

  * they get inside and stand looking at each other, Andrew says it was a wonderful date, Jasey agrees, they're both breathing heavy, Andrew pushes her against the wall, is so gentle with her, brushes a hair out of her face, asks her if she knows what would make the date perfect, she says no, he says if you would let me kiss you, Jasey sucks in a breath because this is the moment she's waited for, she nods and he presses a light kiss to her lip and pulls away asks if that was okay, she nods, he gives her another, and another, and another much deeper, before pulling away

  * Jasey breathlessly says they can go and watch a film, he sits down and finds something on Netflix, while Jasey gets them some drinks, she sits and they try to watch the film but Andrew can't stop looking at her with a smile, she looks to him shyly, leans in to kiss him again, is astounded she can just do that now, kisses him deep and passionate, Andrew groans

  * when they pull apart he tells her he doesn't ever want to stop, slowly pushes her back so she's lying on the sofa, she pulls him close with his tie, he says “this reminds me of something...” and grinds against her, she moans

  * he eats her out, she's close, he fingers her and he kisses her neck, tells her dirty things like “I remember when you moaned my name on the phone, fuck I still get off to it you know” and “I want to feel you cum, baby, can you cum for me, Jase?” and when she finally does, “good girl, such a good girl”

  * she's half asleep, so andrew carries her to bed, he stays the night, she asks about finishing him off, he says it's okay, they've got plenty of time for that now





	28. Chapter 38

CHPT 38

  * next morning jasey wakes him up with a blowjob, when he looks down and sees her eyes looking up at him, her mouth around his cock, deep throating him, he can't take it

  * they go to Shane and Ryland's to help them with a video, kind of announce it but not really – they're holding hands and hugging a bit etc

  * that night they go to Andrew's for a change, he lights a couple candles, gets naked, she's still astounded at the sight of him naked, he get embarrassed and says “what about you?” “why don't you help me, tiger?” he crawls over her, undresses her as he kisses her all over “I want to take care of you” when they're both naked, Andrew looks down at her, asks if she's okay, if she needs anything “I just need you” he slowly pushes inside her, he's thick but she's dripping, he presses his forehead against her, going slowly at first, kissing her, she laughs and says “if you don't fuck me hard, I'm going to take control” he obeys with a smirk

  * she says “I love you” after she cums, he's stroking her head and smiling, he pulls out and cums on her

  * afterwards he says, “come to think of it, I would like to see you in control, baby” they laugh and he says “I love you, too”




END WITH LYRICS FROM HALSEY'S FINALLY//BEAUTIFUL STRANGER

Beautiful stranger  
Here you are in my arms and I know  
That beautiful strangers  
Only come along to do me wrong  
And I hope, beautiful stranger  
Here you are in my arms  
But I think it's finally  
Finally, finally, finally, finally safe  
For me to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, even through all of the mess. 
> 
> I love you all <3


End file.
